


What If? Resident Evil: Vendetta

by SParkie96



Series: Resident Evil: Vendetta Series [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Captivity, Control Issues, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resident Evil vendetta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Spin-Off of my other story. What if Chris had lost the Gun-Kata against Arias? Arias spared the cure and New York is safe, but Leon finds himself Arias' prisoner. Rated M for Language, Resident Evil type violence, and Suggestive Themes, including Rape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield stories.

“How are you enjoying the food, Seth?” Glenn Arias asked.

Leon glared at the man from across the table while he idly picked at his plate. It had been a week since the incident in New York. Chris had lost the fight, forcing Leon to have to leave with Arias. He tried to wrestle the trigger away from the pilot, but the man had shot him in the shoulder. Once Arias was in the helicopter, he had noticed that the former agent had been bleeding. After finding out what had happened, Arias scolded the brunette, telling him that he shouldn’t be so stubborn. He had been won fair and square, so the least he could do was be a semi-willing participant. The brunette had snorted at that, telling him there was no reason to be willing.

Arias had told him that there was plenty reason. He had spared his remaining friends and the cure after all. That the brunette should have been grateful for that. He could have blown it all to hell and that would have been that. Leon made a comment about Arias not sparing Chris, shooting the BSAA Agent pointblank in the chest before leaving him to die. The older man had smirked, saying that Redfield made his decision and that it was Redfield’s fault for losing. The brunette had not said another word the entire trip, only half-listening to the other man talking.

Which is what brought Leon here, to the little island along the coast of South America in which Arias’ estate was hidden away. As soon as they had arrived “home” Arias was quick to have Leon change out of his hideous, blood-drenched, street clothes and into something a little more flattering. They were going to have a nice family dinner and Leon’s clothes just wouldn’t do. After being shown to their shared bedroom, he was forced into the shower, handcuffed to the shower head while servants scrubbed him raw. Then, his wounds were tended to before he had been shown to where Seth’s clothes were located. Leon was then left alone in the bedroom to change. He immediately looked for ways to escape, checking various windows for locks and their ability to open. His exploration came to an end when he opened a window and a sensor went off. Guards rushed him and held him down, prompting Arias to stay to watch Leon change.

It had been like that for the past week. Leon constantly having to suffer being watched while he changed. He had attacked and cursed at the man, demanding to go home, but Arias reminded him that he surrendered his freedom. During the night, Leon moved from the bed to the chaise to sleep, not wanting to be near his captor. Arias mocked him, asking if sharing a bed with him was really that bad. The brunette had asked him if really wanted to know the answer to that.

Presently, Arias awaited an answer from the younger. Blue eyes met trailed upward, continuing to eat while glaring at the other in silence. A sigh told him that the older man was slightly disappointed at his lack of answer.

To be completely honest; the brunette could give two shits.

Leon unconsciously pulled at the tight waistcoat that lay overtop of his dark blue dress shirt. Apparently during dinnertime, formal attire was mandatory. But for the past week, it felt like formal attire was mandatory all the time. The first couple of days, Leon tried to convince the servants to give him back his usual attire. They refused, saying that “Master Glenn” would not approve of his street clothes. That the type of clothes Leon wore were not suitable for Master Seth, causing the younger male to roll his eyes in annoyance. Not these people too. He complained to Arias, who apparently, didn’t see an issue. He said his dearest Seth wouldn’t wear the type of clothes Leon wore. No, Seth had more class, preferring dress shirts, dress pants, and dress shoes. Leon made it a habit of correcting Arias or telling him that his name was not Seth. That he was not Seth. Seth was dead.

“It’s quite rude not to answer, my dear.” Arias simply said, reminding the younger that he was still waiting for the answer to his question.

A sigh escaped Leon’s lips, “It’s fine.” He replied quietly.

Another hum, “What about it is fine? Was the duck cooked and flavored to your liking? Were the vegetables cooked to al dente or were they too soft? How about the pasta?”

Another annoyed sound passed Leon’s lips. Christ, even when he answered it STILL wasn’t good enough. Leon repeated that the food was fine. That he enjoyed all of it, even though it looked like he barely ate half of his plate. Eyes watched him from across the table while Arias took a sip of his wine. He insisted that Leon try it as well, having it imported just for him. The brunette shook his head, saying that he wasn’t too big into drinking, especially if it was wine. If he did drink, it was usually beer or whiskey. Arias pouted, pouring himself another glass.

“You know, I’m quite shocked you haven’t said anything about Redfield since we arrived.” Arias said.

Knuckles clenched tighter around his knife. How dare the bastard speak of the man he loved? Taking his silence as permission to continue, Arias asked him if he was even the slightest bit curious about what fate had befallen the oldest Redfield. Leon wondered if his knife would reach Arias’ skull from his end of the table. Why was he talking about Chris? He killed him, for fuck’s sake! Why was he bringing him up? The older man boasted of not shooting Chris in the head, so perhaps he had turned and attacked their friends. Maybe, their little friends had been forced to put a bullet right between the BSAA Agent’s undead eyes.

Leon felt as if he were about to bend the utensils in his hands in half. Maybe he would leap over the table and plunge them into the other man’s eye sockets. His teeth clenched in his mouth, pearly whites practically grinding together as Arias mocked Leon’s dead lover. Leon wanted nothing more than to stab his knife repeatedly into the man’s throat, doing so until he felt satisfied.

“Perhaps he’s right on this island with us. Locked in a cage, snarling and growling away. Would you like to see him, beloved?”

All thoughts and murderous plots came to a halt in Leon’s head, soul feeling positively frozen. Eyes widened in shock at the other man’s words. Chris was…here? No, he couldn't be...

Arias chuckled, “You didn’t think I would leave my enemy behind without taking a couple trophies, hm? Sure, I have you my love, but the idea of taking my dead foe and experimenting on him like a good little lab rat is too juicy an opportunity to pass up.”

“…where is he?” Leon asked.

“Hmm, I don’t know if you've earned visitation rights yet, my dear boy.”

A fist slammed on the table as Leon stood up from his chair, “Where is he, you son of a bitch?! What have you done to him?!”

“What are you willing to do in order to find out?”

Leon stopped for a moment, momentarily caught off guard by the question. In his next breath, he told Arias that he would let him live. This earned a chuckle, saying that he had a right to live regardless. And if Leon was half as smart as he looked, he wouldn’t get too testy. He still had tanks of viral gas back in the States. There was a moment of silence until Arias commanded that Leon sit down and apologize for his outburst, like a good boy. Or else he would never know where Chris was or what happened to him. Leon hesitated, but eventually did as he was told. Pulling in his chair, he apologized for his outburst. He then politely asked where Chris was. Arias smiled, promising to show him after Leon finished his plate.

A frown twisted at the edges of Leon’s lips. He was really beginning to hate this game. “Do as I Say or Else”. Nonetheless, he stabbed his fork through a piece of broccoli before begrudgingly shoving it into his mouth. The older man smiled at his small victory over the brunette, watching as the younger ate the rest of his meal. It brought him the satisfaction of having some magnitude of power over Leon, using Redfield as a bargaining tool in order to get the former DSO Agent to bend to his will.

Once Leon finished his glass of water, Arias stood up from the table. Making his way over to a door that led out of the kitchen, he held out a hand for Leon to take. With a huff, Leon took his hand as he was led through the door. The door led to a part of the estate Leon had not seen before. After walking through several hallways, which Leon had memorized the path along the way, they reached a set of doors with a keypad. Arias tapped in several numbers but leaned in close enough, so the younger’s vision of the code was obscured. A series of clicks and the sounds of metal sliding against metal could be heard before a touchscreen pad appeared above the keypad. Arias placed his hand upon it, the screen scanning his hand before giving him confirmation. The double doors opened to reveal an elevator.

“After you, my dear.” Arias said, motioning Leon into the small space.

Blue eyes scanned the small room upon entering, standing against the corner opposite of Arias. The older man went over to one more scanner, so the machine could scan his retina. After another confirmation, he pressed the “10” button. The doors slid closed behind them as they started their descent. The numbers that appeared on the screen above the double doors counted down until they hit ten, telling Leon that there must have been more down below. Possibly labs or missiles.. Classical music played on the speaker, filling in the silence that hung in the air. Once they reached their floor, the doors slid open to reveal soldiers. Arias’ hand found Leon’s once more, asking two of the guards to escort them to the prisoner’s cell.

Leon felt a lump in his throat as he wondered what kind of shape Chris would be in. He hoped the man wasn’t too far gone into the transformation, assuming he had actually turned. For all he knew, he would be shown a dead body lying to rot away in this hellhole. They had gone down a long corridor that seemed to go on forever. Reaching another door, one of the guards unlocked it with a keycard. Once the door opened, the guard hollered for the prisoner to get on their feet. Leon’s held his breath at the sight before him.

Chris Redfield, alive and well, sat in the middle of a large cage. Said cage crackled threateningly with electricity, the hum and glowing bars a dead giveaway. His hands were bound by metal manacles attached to long chains in the floor. His vest and other tactical wear had been stripped from him, leaving him in the BSAA shirt, pants, and boots. Leon could see bandages peaking through cuts and tears in the shirt. The raven-haired man stood up slowly, warm brown eyes meeting equally warm blues.

“Leon…?” Chris whispered, moving as close to the bars as the chains allowed.

“Chris!” Leon said with a breath of relief as he approached the bars of the cage.

Keeping his distance to avoid being shocked, Leon asked Chris if he was alright. The BSAA agent smiled, telling him that he was okay before asking the same of Leon. The brunette nodded, tears in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to reach through the bars and embrace the larger man but doing so would get him electrocuted. Before they could continue their reunion, two arms snaked around Leon’s waist possessively. A reminder that they were not alone.

“I figured I’d keep Redfield alive and captive in exchange for your cooperation. No harm will come of him as long as you obey, my sweet.” Arias said, breath tickling Leon’s ear as his head settled on his shoulder, “And what better way to take vengeance upon you, Redfield, then to watch as I take your little Leon?”

The hand on his left side moved downward, fingers undoing the buttons and zipper of the other's pants. Leon’s eyes widened in shock as he squirmed in the other’s grasp. Chris asked what Arias thought he was doing, to which the older man explained that it was owed to him for not only keeping Redfield alive, but also allowing Leon to see his former lover earlier than anticipated. Once his fly had been undone, Arias slipped his hand underneath of Leon’s boxers. A blush dusted Leon’s cheeks as he bit back a moan, Arias’ hand gripping his length and stroking him slowly.

Leon’s hands pushed at the arms holding him, begging the elder not to do this. Not in front of Chris. Arias’ continued to slowly stroke him, chuckling as Leon’s head laid back onto Arias’ shoulder. Soft pleas to not do this leaving his lips with every breath he took. Chris hollered, threatening to disembowel the Arms Dealer if he didn’t take his hands off of Leon. Arias then partially turned his attention to Chris, hand never ceasing its movements as the other trailed underneath the silky blue shirt.

“How does it feel, Redfield? To be within arms’ reach of your lover, but not being able to help him?” he asked, strokes speeding up causing Leon to release an involuntary moan.

“Let him go, Arias!” Chris hollered, pulling at his chains.

Leon’s fingers dug into the older man’s arms as a whimper escaped him. He was close, he could feel it. His orgasm was about to wash over him like a tidal wave. He tried to fight it, not wanting to be humiliated in such a manner. As if hearing his thoughts, the hand on his length paused suddenly, allowing him to catch his breath. Arias’ other hand roughly turning Leon ‘s face towards his own for a quick kiss.

“How about this, my little brunette; you will be the one who determines how long Mr. Redfield here lives. For every time you obey me and behave, I’ll let Redfield live for a length of time. For example,” he began, suddenly turning the younger around and pushing him to his knees, “pleasure me here, and you’ll earn him another week of life. Disobey and he’ll be dead by the end of the day.”

Blue eyes looked up in shock, hands clenching into fists at his sides. Chris cursed at the older while also telling Leon that he didn’t have to do this. The brunette looked between Arias and Chris. If he didn’t do as he was told, Arias would kill Chris. Shit, why was he always put into these situations? Hands gripped Arias’ hips, turning back to glance at Chris.

“I’m sorry, Chris. I can’t lose you.” Leon said, turning his attention back to Arias.

Arias smiled down at him, hand petting at brown locks, “That’s a good pet.” He whispered.

Leon hesitantly unbuttoned and unzipped the older man’s pants before pulling him out of the confines of his underwear. Leon tried to picture that it was Chris he was doing this too, but hearing said man curse and threaten Arias distracted Leon. He couldn’t tune out Chris’s angry yelling. Nonetheless, Leon stroked the man, who already half hard, to complete hardness before taking his length into his mouth. He heard Arias groan above him as fingers tightened their grip in his hair. The older man asked Chris how beautiful Leon looked like this; on his knees, right where he should be, with a cock in his mouth. He thrust into Leon’s mouth for emphasis, causing the younger to gag as the length hit the back of his throat without warning. Chris begged him to stop, to just let Leon go and do whatever he wanted with him. Arias ignored him as he continued to fuck Leon’s face.

It took all of the brunette’s self-control not to choke on the man’s length as he breathed through his nose. Arias stilled for moment, reminding the brunette that he wasn’t supposed to be doing all the work. With another deep breath, Leon bobbed his head as he sucked the other off. It wasn’t long until the older man came, forcing Leon to swallow so he wouldn’t choke again. He pulled off of the other, tucking him back in his pants. Arias caressed his face, telling him that he was such a good boy, but he forgot to get himself off. Leon looked up in confusion, but Arias just gestured his hand downward. He commanded the brunette to bring himself to orgasm. Leon looked toward Chris helplessly, but Arias said no one was going to help him. They were not to leave until Leon brought himself to completion.

“Leon, you don’t have to do this.” Chris pleaded.

“Chris, please…” Leon begged, eyes pleading with the older to just stay quiet.

Arias tapped his foot impatiently. They did have all day today, so Leon could take as long as he liked. Closing his eyes, Leon took himself in hand and stroked. He imagined it was Chris, this time able to focus without the other talking in the background. He imagined that the older had just gotten home from a three or four-day mission in the middle of the night. That Chris had slipped out of his uniform and crawled into bed to surprise Leon. He imagined that it was Chris’s hand around his length, hearing the other tell him how much he missed him before trailing kisses down his neck. Pants and moans escaped his throat as he sped up the pace. He felt someone kneel behind him, trailing kisses along his exposed throat. The touch bringing him to his end. Eyes cast downward as he looked at his own seed covered hand. He was panting with exhaustion. The breath on his neck caused him to look backward at Arias, who bit his neck and drew a pained yelp from Leon.

Chris looked at him for a second before casting his eyes downward. He had gone quiet after some time. Leon blushed, wiping his hand on his pants before fixing himself and getting up off of the floor. Neither Leon or Chris made eye contact. Arias chuckled, planting another kiss over the bite wound he had caused.

“That was beautiful, love. You put on one hell of a show. So much so, that Redfield couldn’t look away. Poor boy must be starved for attention and some action. You must be itching to touch him, Redfield. You probably wish it had been you he was sucking off or wish it had been your hand that brought him to orgasm.”

“Shut. Up. Arias.” Chris hissed between clenched teeth.

Arias cupped Leon’s chin roughly, pulling a hurt grunt from the other and drawing Chris’s full attention to the two of them. Arias forced Leon to maintain eye contact with Chris, the gray-haired man asking Redfield if he would still want the brunette after he’s had his fun with him. After he’s been used and abused, his throat raw after all the screaming he would be doing. His body would be marred and littered with marks to show the world that Arias had claimed him fully. Chris growled, pulling at his chains in an attempt to get at the older man.

The grip on his chin was released as Leon was let go. He rubbed at his sore chin. After dusting off his hands, Arias informed him that he would allow them some monitored alone time. He gestured for the guards to shut off the electricity to the bars, dragging Leon by his arm closer to the cell. Opening the door, Arias stepped aside to let him in. Once inside, the cell was nearly shut behind him, but Arias stood waiting there for a moment. Steel eyes watching the brunette.

“You have five minutes. Use them wisely. I’ll be watching from outside while my men watch your every move carefully in here.” Arias said.

Leon nodded and went to turn to Chris until the older man stopped him again. With a look of confusion, Leon asked what the hell else he wanted. Arias leaned in closer, telling the brunette he forgot something. That he was being ungrateful again. It took the younger male a moment to realize that the elder wanted a kiss and a “Thank You” for his “generosity.” Leon planned to give him a quick kiss on to his lips, but a hand in his hair told him that that would not be sufficient enough. A tongue grazed his lips, a silent demand for entrance. After it traced the cavern of his mouth, Arias parted with a smile before closing the two other men in the cell. Arias left through the only entrance into this room, the heavy door closing with a loud bang. The guards took their places in front of it, watching the two men.

Leon turned back to Chris, face flushing a bright red in embarrassment. The brunette rushed at the raven-haired male, wrapping his arms around his neck as tears left his pale blue eyes. He buried his face into the other’s chest, face still flushed red. Chris hugged him back as best as he could, tears in his own eyes. Leon’s muffled voice explained that he thought Arias had killed him and left him to turn into a zombie. Arias had teased Leon about the idea of keeping the zombified Redfield as a pet or to experiment on in his laboratory. Chris pulled back to look into those sad blues, hand caressing his cheek and using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

“I’m so sorry.” Leon said.

Chris shook his head, “It’s not your fault, Leon. He’s forcing us both into this. If anything, it’s my fault for not killing him. I should have been able to beat him, but he caught me off guard...again.” He said.

They stood there in silence, just staring into each other’s eyes. This was the small comfort they had been allowed to have. After everything they had been through, it was not enough. The happy life they had together before was ripped out from under them by a man fueled by his vengeance and seething hatred. Chris leaned down to kiss Leon, the brunette leaning up to meet him halfway.

Only for a loud siren to blare over the loud speakers. They moved away from each other, holding their ears in pain. After a couple of seconds, the sound finally stopped. Leon’s ears were ringing as he looked over to Chris, asking him what the hell that was. Chris demanded to know what the hell that was aloud. Arias’ voice came over the loud speaker, telling them that intimate touching was forbidden. Unless the older man said otherwise, they were only allowed hugs. The man reminded Leon that he now only had two minutes left before turning off the speaker.

Silence hung over them once more, Leon awkwardly standing in front of Chris and vice versa. Leon then mentioned that they needed to get out of here as soon as possible, but he was not sure how. He did not even know exactly where they were. He only knew that it was an island off the coast of South America. Chris tried to recall hearing about any known locations the BSAA had on file about Arias in this area, but he could not. Could it be possible that this is where Arias retreated to while on the run? Was this where the man hid? They were not sure. Leon said he had not heard much about Arias from the DSO before Chris and Rebecca brought him in.

“Speaking of DSO, don’t they still have you chipped?” Chris asked.

Leon’s eyes widened in realization, hand going to the back of his neck. He winced, the area now flat where the tracker used to be, a bandage in its place. He told Chris it was gone, pressing just to be sure. Turning around for Chris to check, the raven-haired man confirmed his suspicions; the tracker had been removed. When the hell had that happened?

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Arias’ voice called, “I forgot to mention that I had had that growth removed from your neck last night. You’re a surprisingly heavy sleeper. Didn’t even feel the needle end of a sedative piercing your neck or the scalpel cutting into you. I had to slip in some medications into your food and drinks, so you wouldn’t feel any pain.”

Leon growled in annoyance. Of course, he had removed it. Arias went on to tell them that the DSO was currently tracking Maria, who was on her way to Spain to converse with the Los Illuminados cult. And if his friends in the DSO were smart, they wouldn’t follow. The BOWs there were a hell of a lot stronger than they had been years ago. A lot deadlier too, capable of wiping out an entire village in a single hour. He also hadn’t forgot about the tracker placed in Redfield’s uniform. The vest was currently sitting in the bottom of the ocean somewhere in the Bahamas. It was a shame that the top agents for fighting off these Bioweapons were currently sitting here in his home, rendered useless.

Speaking of time, Leon’s time with Chris was up. Arias making his way back into the room, the guards approaching the cell first. After unlocking and opening the door, the first guard shoved Chris to the ground and held him down. The second guard went in and grabbed Leon, dragging the struggling brunette out of the cell and into Arias’ arms. The first guard exited the cell and shut the door, activating the electrical bars the second it shut. Arias kept an arm around Leon’s waist, escorting him back to the elevator without another word.

Suddenly, a screen in front of Chris’s cell turned on, giving the raven-haired man a clear view of the master bedroom via security camera. A couple minutes later, the door to the bedroom was kicked open. Chris’s stomach churned as he watched Arias throw Leon into the room and on to the bed, backhanding the brunette across the face. The BSAA Agent pulled at his chains, watching as Arias manhandled Leon. Screaming could be heard as Arias hollered at the younger male, asking him how dare he try to kiss Redfield. Except he didn't call him Leon. The man had called him Seth. Shit, he thought Leon was a younger version of his dead husband. Arias pounced on Leon, the brunette trying to fight off the older man.

* * *

The first place Arias had dragged him to since leaving the lab was the bedroom. The gray-haired man threw Leon on to the bed and slammed the door behind him. When Leon went to sit up, he was backhanded across the face.

“How dare you try to kiss Redfield? You can kiss him without a problem, but you won’t kiss me? Have I not been good to you, Seth? Have I not been faithful?” Arias hollered, pouncing on Leon.

The brunette immediately put up a fight. The man was raving mad again and was extremely unpredictable when he got this way. He had had an episode the other night, turning on one of the maids who said Leon’s real name instead of calling him Seth. At first it seemed like he was just going to scold her, but then it took a dark turn. Arias had beat the woman silly and Leon had not seen her since. He had a feeling that she was dead. Leon shoved his forearm against Arias’ chest and throat, trying to keep the man away from his space. Arias threatened Chris's life once more, causing Leon to hold back. He feared for Chris’s life, so he had not put up too much of a fight, but just enough to hold off Arias.

“I’m sorry! It was a mistake!” Leon hollered, hoping he sounded convincing, “It’ll never happen again!”

The man on top of him stopped suddenly, seemingly relaxed by his words. He asked the younger to repeat what he had just said. Leon apologized, swearing that he would never do such a thing again. Arias climbed off of him, regaining his composure. A hand caressed Leon’s face, telling him that he forgave him before apologizing for his own outburst. The hand trailed across Leon’s neck before traveling down on to his chest, unbuttoning the buttons there. He told the younger that there were ways he could make it up to him. Arias descended upon him, planting feather-like kisses across Leon’s face, neck, and chest.

A flashing red light caught Leon’s eyes, now realizing that there was a camera in the room. Catching his look of realization, Arias looked back at the camera with a wicked grin, telling Leon to say hi to Redfield.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in Italics

The sounds and sight of the ocean crashing against the rocks did nothing to ease his nerves as Leon stared out of the window. The sun not yet up as the sky brightened with the upcoming dawn. He was currently in a black t-shirt and blue boxers, hair still damp from a shower taken the night before as he laid in the way too fluffy bed on his side. Arias almost raped him again last night shortly after his visit with Chris. During “foreplay” (if one could even call it that) Arias had decided that he have loved Leon’s expert mouth so much, that he would not bother the younger for anymore sex that night. He insisted Leon stop sleeping on the chaise, and instead that he get into bed, so the older man could enjoy his company. Leon had no choice but to oblige. Arias had held him the entire night.

Where was the older man? Not that he wanted his company, but it had been odd to no longer have a larger body spooning his own. Leon did not sleep at all last night, but he could not recall when the other man had left. Had he drifted off only to wake shortly after? Why did his right arm hurt? Was that when Arias left? He could not remember. He remembered getting into a debate with the older man, refusing to wear Seth’s pajamas: an entire flannel ensemble that looked entirely too hot for his liking. He pleaded with Arias to allow him something a little more comfortable. He usually just fell asleep in some t-shirt and sweatpants. Arias allowed it for now, giving Leon his old t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Though it was a pass this time, next time, he had better wear the sleep clothes laid out for him.

Blue eyes scanned what little they could see in this light, trying to locate a clock to find out the time. Leon’s eyes landed on a figure standing in the shadows of the room. Leon threw back the covers as he jumped up and away from the bed. The figure didn’t move, it just stood there staring. He thought he could heard heavy breathing coming from the figure, causing Leon to immediately locate something to defend himself with. His nerves were screaming for him to run and not look back.

He felt his breath get caught in his lungs while he panted wildly. Oh, gods, he was having a panic attack. That feeling of the room caving in on him hung over him like an iron curtain. His heart pounded in his chest and ears, desperately searching for something to fight with. Where was Chris? He needed Chris to get through this. The old man was no where to be found, causing Leon to whimper helplessly. He looked up into the security camera, blue eyes begging someone to come save him. The room felt smaller making Leon furiously rub at his arms in a half-assed attempt to comfort himself. The figure in the corner had not moved an inch. Leon’s brain was wracked with memories of Raccoon City as well as his previous missions. He crumpled into himself even more.

Arias sat in the holding cell area, right next to Redfield’s cell. Chris pulled at his chains as he watched the younger have a panic attack on the bed. Those sparkling blue eyes frantically looked for a weapon to use against his attacker. Arias had left an infected specimen in his and Leon’s room to test to see if the vaccine he had administered to the brunette would work in deterring the zombie. Judging by the way it just stood there not moving, it did not see Leon as a threat. Chris demanded that Arias go help the brunette, but Arias insisted that Leon would be just fine. He had given him the vaccine, so it wouldn’t go after him at all.

Unfortunately, Leon did not know that as his instincts went into overdrive. He ripped the lamp off of the bedside table, knocking off a few things and sent them crashing to the floor. The noise drew the zombie’s attention to the side of the bed, shuffling over to investigate. Mistaking its curiosity for hostility, Leon ripped the shade and the bulb out and flipped it in his hands before smashing it into the zombie’s skull. The creature went down, but still moved. Leon continuously smashed the base into its skull over and over again until it was down for the count. He panted as he tried to regain his breath.

“You could have killed him with that…that thing!” Chris hollered.

Arias merely chuckled, “His life was never in any real danger, Redfield.”

Chris growled, “You left him vulnerable and left an undead in there with him, triggering him to have a panic attack. What if it would have bit or scratched him?”

Arias reassured him that the creature would not have went after Leon. He then reminded Chris that his products knew the difference between Ally and Enemy. Brown eyes widened in realization. Arias had given Leon a dose of the vaccine. He voiced his realization aloud, drawing a comment about his intelligence from the older male. Did Redfield really think he would intentionally put his dear Seth in harm’s way? Of course not. The contemplation of experimenting on the BSAA Agent crossed his mind. He could experiment on him and then hang the cure over Leon’s head, but decided against it. There was only so many ways he could go about that. Time was a factor as well, Arias starting to put small windows of opportunity before the effects were permanent. And knowing his luck, he would promise the brunette and then find out he had held out too long, thus leaving Redfield a permanent monster.

No. It was much more pleasurable to torture Redfield via Leon and vice versa.

“So, what do you usually do when Mr. Kennedy has an episode of hysterics?” Arias asked as he and Chris watched Leon wrap his arms around his knees, crying and trying to desperately catch his breath.

Chris felt tears well up in his own eyes, hating how helpless Leon looked. He also hated that he couldn't rush to the brunette’s side to comfort him, holding him in his arms and telling him that he was alright. He could not tell him that now. Not in their current situation. Right now, Leon needed someone there for him, to offer him some sort of affection to put an end to his worries. With a sigh of defeat, Chris asked Arias to let him see Leon. Of course, the old man scoffed at the idea, saying that they had just seen each other last night. Chris shook his head, asking him if he wanted the brunette to continue suffering. Arias snarled, demanding that the man just tell him, so he could cease his suffering.

“He won’t let you near him when he’s like this. If anything, your presence will just freak him out even more. After all you put him through, he'll just attack.” Chris hollered.

That seemed to stun the other man into silence. It looked as though Arias contemplated it. The silver haired man looked back at the suffering brunette on the screen. The oldest Redfield watched impatiently, wondering what the hell Arias was going to do about it. Chris got his answer when Arias snapped his fingers. Guards rushed the cell to release Chris.

Heavier chains and handcuffs were placed on his wrists as he was dragged out of his cell. A blindfold had been placed over Redfield’ s eyes so he would not be able to see where he was going. Arias was being generous. They were on an island in a remote location and neither Redfield or Kennedy knew where the communications hub was. Nor would they be able to figure their way around without the threat of his monsters lurking around the forests on said island. Call him paranoid, but Arias really did not want anyone invading his home on his private island.

Chris could not see shit through the thick blindfold covering his eyes. He nearly stumbled and tripped on his own feet several times. The guards gave him little to no time to recover as they continued to drag him towards their destination. The wind was knocked out him as he was tossed on to a carpeted floor, a door slamming shut behind him. He felt a breath next to his head, a voice hissing in his ear and telling him to make it quick. The blindfold was roughly ripped off of his head, eyes immediately meeting with Leon’s helpless form.

Blue eyes stared up at the taller man, “C-Chris?” Leon’s small voice whispered.

He nodded, “I’m here, Leon. You’re okay.” He said, holding out a hand.

The chains jingled as he slowly approached the brunette like one would a scared animal. Leon watched, eyes looking past the older to see Arias watching in the corner. His eyes suddenly widened in fear as he remembered his predicament, backpedaling away. Chris mistook this as fear of him and stopped in his tracks, reassuring the brunette that he was not going to hurt him. Leon shook his head, telling him that it was not Chris who had wanted to hurt him. Arias reassured the brunette that he would do no such thing, he even brought Redfield in for the brunette’s comfort.

Though still unsure of Arias’ presence, Leon was quick to retreat into the safety of Chris’s embrace. Brown locks tickled Chris’s chin as Leon was cradled against his chest. He reassured him that everything was okay, earning a snort from the brunette. The younger man told him that they were still in this hellhole and that everything was far from okay. Skin trembled underneath of Chris’s fingers, causing the older man to rock Leon gently in his arms.

“Leon, you need to calm down. For both our sakes.” He whispered against his hair.

“I…I’m trying, Chris. I was almost attacked by a damn zombie.” Leon said, stifling more tears and breathing still kind of jerky.

Chris pet his head lovingly with one hand while another pressed him tighter against his chest, trying his damnedest to calm Leon down. He looked over at the silver-haired male, who shook his head. Arias did not want the BSAA Member to tell Leon that he was never in any real danger. Unknown to the reason why, he continued to hold Leon as the younger tried to regain his composure. Nimble fingers stroking Chris’s arms as the brunette snuggled into his warmth, listening to the calming sound of his heart.

Arias watched, a bit of envy biting at the edges of his heart. He wished that he was the one in Redfield’s place. It should be him right now, calming Leon while the boy sought comfort from him. He heard the raven-haired male beg Leon to please calm down, listening as the brunette’s whimpers died down. Redfield offered false promises of them getting out of here, that everything would be alright. Fists clenched at his sides, wanting so badly to rip Leon out of the oldest Redfield’s arms. He wanted to send him away but doing so would only result in Leon’s lack of cooperation and inevitable betrayal. Instead, Arias studied from afar, watching Redfield’s methods should this happen again.

Leon tense form went lax under Chris’s ministrations, eyes closing in exhaustion and relaxation. His body slumped against the elder’s chest. His breathing was even as his heart resumed its normal tempo. He buried his face into the elder’s neck, muffled voice asking him how he had convinced Arias let him out of his cell. Arias cut in, telling the younger male that they had witnessed his fit of hysterics while down in the holding cells. Fearing for Leon’s health, Chris convinced the Arms Dealer to let him come up and calm Leon down. Arias had been unsure of what to do so he begrudgingly allowed it.

“Seeing that you are calm now, it’s time for Mr. Redfield to go back down to his cell.” Arias informed them.

The older man opened the bedroom door, demanding that the guards come in to retrieve Redfield. The men in the black uniforms marched in, guns and tasers at the ready. Chris felt Leon’s grip tighten on his arms, a silent plea to not leave him. Blue eyes widened, rosy lips mouthed silent “no” repeatedly. Chris shook his head, telling him he had to. Gloved hands seized the both of them, two guards held Leon still while three or four went to drag Chris away. Redfield struggled a bit, not wanting to leave Leon alone with Arias. One guard got a bit too aggressive, using a Taser to subdue Redfield. Chris shouted as electricity coursed through his veins, sending him into convulsions on the floor. The other three guards holding him down to make sure he would not struggle.

“Chris! Let him go! Stop!” Leon begged, struggling in the guards’ grasp.

Arias raised a hand, “That’s enough.” He commanded.

The feeling of electricity pulsing through him ceased, allowing Chris to recover from the pain. Chris laid on the ground, still being held down by the men above him. Leon had gone still as well, watching to see if Chris was alright. He voiced his concern, unable to see if the older man was alright or not. Chris cleared his throat before letting the brunette that he was okay. The handcuffs and chains around his wrists were undone, the guards flipping him on to his front before redoing his restraints. It was not long until he was back on his feet.

Checking his watch, Arias informed everyone that it was nearly time for breakfast. Cobalt eyes looked to Leon, who was now forced to sit on the foot of the bed. The guards remained, keeping their grip on the former DSO Agent. Arias dismissed them, telling them that Leon would not cause them anymore trouble. In fact, to show how obedient the brunette was, Arias told Leon to clean up and get dressed. The brunette was unsure, blue eyes looking between Arias and Chris. The older man reassured him that Chris would be here when he got back. Both Chris and Leon gave him confused looks.

“Well, you are joining us for breakfast, aren’t you Mr. Redfield?”

* * *

Both Chris and Leon had been showered. Leon had changed into another royal blue dress shirt, black pants, and dress shoes. He had been forced to change in front of the guards, Arias and Chris in order to ensure the guards would not attack Chris again. Chris had been dragged to a bathroom down the hall while the brunette was in the shower. Arias had the maids clean and fix up the BSAA uniform before shoving him back into it. The entire time, Chris had wondered just what game Arias was playing at.

After being led to the Dining Area, Leon sat to Arias’ right while Chris sat to Aria’s left. The two agents shared glances, still unsure as to what was going on. They ate breakfast in silence while Arias went about talking business. Apparently, Maria had made her way back to the island after brokering a deal with the remaining members of the Los Illuminados cult. They had developed another Las Plagas parasite capable of connecting the minds of those infected through a Master Plaga. Almost like a form of telepathy mixed with mind-control. The host would be able to keep a bit of their own mind in order to avoid detection from those not infected. They had given Maria a couple of samples to replicate and sell in exchange for his own virus and vaccine. He was going to test it first, before putting it on the market. He had a couple of new test subjects in the basement levels but could always use some more.

Leon nearly dropped his fork, blue eyes wide in shock and fear. He remembered when he had been infected with a previous version of the Las Plagas parasite. Telepathy had been present at the time, but only enough to compel murderous intent and mindless following. Had he not fought it and removed it, he would still be a mindless slave in Spain. Eyes glanced over at Chris, who caught his stare. Brown eyes looked equally shocked and fearful. The oldest man looked between his younger guests, reminding Leon to continue to behave or else Redfield would get to join the test subjects. It would be an honor for Redfield if he survived though, and Leon would not have to worry about losing the other man completely.

Another thought crossed Arias’ brain, wondering if he should use a sample of the new Plaga on Leon. He could compel the brunette to become a younger version of Seth, in not only body, but mind and soul as well. He immediately shot the idea down with a wrinkle of his nose. No, that would involve infecting himself with a Plaga of his own. He had not seen the new product in person yet, but he still did not trust the cult enough to take such a risk. He continued to talk about how there was no known cure or way to remove it.

Chris did not hear Arias speak. He was too focused on Leon to hear the older. The brunette stole glances at him, but primarily focused on his food or Arias. Brown eyes roamed over the younger’s ensemble. The outfit looked like it resembled the one he wore in China; the dark blue shirt hugged the brunette’s form in all the right places. The first couple of buttons had been undone down to just under his collarbone, showing off the smooth milky skin underneath. Chris wanted to get up from the table and trace that pale column with his lips, nipping, biting, and sucking in order to show Arias who Leon really belonged to. The color itself had brought out those blue depths, making them pop more than usual. Chris had seen the way the dark pants fit on Leon’s form, showing off his well-defined ass. Although the BSAA Agent loved the way the brunette looked, he kind of wished he wasn’t wearing it, not liking the predatory looks Arias gave the younger. He had seen the older man’s eyes scan over Leon’s form in a hungry manner, looking like a lion about to devour his prey.

Not wanting to think about Arias devouring his love in any type of way, he found himself remembering China and the days leading up to that event. He remembered the days before, telling Leon that he was needed overseas due to BOW sightings as well as a supposed outbreak. The brunette had been stubborn that morning, playfully clinging to Chris’s neck and telling him that he needed five more minutes with the oldest Redfield.

* * *

" _But…who will cuddle with me while you’re gone? I’ll be so lonely and defenseless without my big, strong, and brave BSAA Captain here to protect me.” Leon whined playfully, naked form wrapped around Chris’s clothed back._

_The raven-haired male had already been dressed in uniform, minus his tactical gear, gloves and boots. Leon slept in today, informing the president that he had Chris would be spending some alone time before he had to see the elder off to China. President Benford didn’t have a problem with that, telling the agent to take as much time as he needed. Chris chuckled turning around to hold Leon in his arms, telling the younger that “defenseless” was not a word one would use to describe Mr. Leon S. Kennedy. The brunette, back then a dirty blonde, chuckled and pouted, saying he had his moments of defenselessness._

_Chris turned his head toward the other, gently pulling the younger into his lap. Leon chuckled, taking the sheets with him as he connected their lips once more. He pulled away slightly, informing Leon that he would be back as soon as humanly possible. The blonde had groaned and called him a liar, saying that the older always said that but never came home as soon as he said he would. Just once, Leon had wished that the rumors and sightings were never actually true. Therefore, his Chris would never have to leave him. Chris chuckled at the younger’s pout, saying this time it would be different. Handling an outbreak this small would be easier than past missions and the BOW was probably nothing too serious._

_Leon scoffed, “Yeah. Heard that one before too.”_

_Chris sighed, brown eyes staring into blue depths as Leon sat in his arms. Deep down, both knew this was going to end up like previous events in the past. Sightings and rumors turning out to be cataclysmic events that nearly leveled entire cities. Populations decreasing by the thousands as the infected roamed the Earth, feasting upon the living. When would it end? Is this what their lives had come to? Fighting the undead and the bastards who created them? The blonde had just wanted them to both settle down and enjoy the domestic lifestyle. Move out of the city and into a less populated area, get married, maybe adopt a couple of kids or adopt some furbabies._

_They could never have that lifestyle though. Fate would never allow it._

_During his time in China, Chris had lost his entire team to the Leader of Neo-Umbrella, Ada Wong. She had killed them all and shoved it his face about how much she enjoyed their suffering. She felt no remorse and gloated about it. Chris and Piers had hunted her down, encountering her again in Lanshiang. Chris and Piers nearly had her…until Leon stepped in and saved her life._

_“…Chris?!” Leon had asked, gun level with the older man’s head._

_“Leon?! What are you doing here?!” Chris demanded an answer._

_The blonde explained that Ada was not the one responsible, that it had been the National Security Advisor, Simmons. Chris had been furious with Leon, not only for defending Ada, but putting himself in harm’s way by coming to China._

_“I had to, Chris. Simmons launched an attack in Tall Oaks. 70,000 people were infected or killed…including…the president…the president is dead, Chris. I shot him myself.” Leon explained, voice shaking._

_Chris felt his heart ache at the sight of his love’s broken eyes. He knew how close Benford and Leon had been. Benford had been like a father to the younger. The blonde explained that if he didn’t come to China and apprehend Simmons, him, his new partner Helena, would have been arrested in his place. Simmons had planned to set Leon up to take the fall for the attack and the president’s death. They had had no choice but to fake their deaths and flee to China and pursue Simmons in order to ensure that the man would pay for all the chaos that he had done. Neither man had lowered or dropped their weapons. By then, Leon damn near broke down, saying that he did not want to have to kill Chris in order to do that. The blonde begged for his help, to let Ada live so that they could catch Simmons._

_“She killed all of my men, Leon. I can’t let her live. She’s the Leader of Neo-Umbrella. She’ll kill more people, including you and I if I don’t stop her,” Chris said, “and if I have to have you detained in order to make sure your life is spared, I will.”_

_“Chris, please.” Leon begged._

_“Leon…” Chris growled threateningly._

_The blonde winced at the sound, but never lowered his gun in submission. No matter how badly his body, mind and heart had wanted him to. He then begged the elder to not make him do this, to which Chris told him to lower his weapon or else. Chris wouldn’t shoot the younger, but he could disarm and incapacitate him if necessary. Hell, he could make a call to the remaining troops on the ground to be on the look-out for the blonde and arrest him on sight._

_“Captain!” Piers hollered._

_Both Chris and Leon had turned in time to be blinded by a flash grenade. Ada had made her escape. Piers firing off several shoots in order to stop her, Helena running over to stop him, but all the shots had missed. Ada had disappeared out of sight. Chris had been so angry he put his fist through the wall next to him, causing Leon to duck away in fear. Helena and Piers chased after Ada, both trying to stop the other from pursuit. Chris had Leon by the wrists, pinning him up against the nearest wall and knocking the younger’s gun out of his hands while he was at it._

_“Do you know what you have done?” Chris hollered._

_Leon couldn’t meet his gaze, blue eyes cast downward towards the floor. The bigger male calmed himself down a bit, not wanting to do something that he would regret. He could not help it. He had been so close to killing the bitch who took his men’s lives and it had been his own lover who had stopped him. The thought of the blonde being here in the middle of this hell instead of being in the safety of their own home infuriated him even more. Chris’s hands moved down to Leon’s cheeks, gently grasping them so that the blonde was forced to look into the taller male’s eyes. Those blue eyes always tugged at Chris’s heart, but he had to quell the urge to let the younger go._

_“Answer me, Leon.”_

* * *

“Answer me, Redfield.” Arias called out.

Now broken out of his thoughts by the older man calling his surname, Chris shook his head. It took him a moment to realize that he had zoned out at the Dining Room table. A brief recap reminded him that he was supposed to be “enjoying” breakfast with Arias and Leon. Leon’s eyes held a look of concern. Chris realized that he must have been staring at Leon this entire time, watching as the brunette shifted uncomfortably before inspecting his own outfit.

“Huh?” was Chris’s simple response.

“I had asked you about the food, but you had not answered so I asked again thinking that it had not gotten through that thick skull of yours. Why are you staring so intently at Leon? I know he’s quite handsome, but there is no need to stare at the boy like a wanton predator. Or are you planning something?” Arias asked accusingly.

Leon blushed, eyes cast downward at his half empty plate. Chris shook his head, explaining that he had been lost in thought and must have zoned out. He then asked Arias if that was the pot calling the kettle black before nearly going off on the elder. Leon winced as Chris raised his voice, blue eyes silently begging the elder to not do something that would get him tortured or killed. Chris ignored him, telling Arias that he wasn’t the one who had raped the brunette repeatedly and then kept him captive on this island in the middle of “Bumblefuck”. Unlike Arias, Chris actually loved Leon for who the brunette was, not because the man looked like someone who died in his past.

Arias smirked, “I do love Leon for who he is.”

“No, the fuck, you don’t! I fucking heard you call him “Seth” multiple times. I’ve seen pictures of your husband. Leon is NOT Seth. Leon is his own person…a person I love and would live and die for…” Chris trailed off, blue eyes catching his own once more.

Leon felt his heart wrench in his chest. Chris’s name passed his lips as a whisper, a plea to say no more.

Arias raised a brow, asking the oldest Redfield if he knew what kind of position he was in. Chris glared at him as Arias informed the other that he could dispose of the BSAA Captain at any time and not feel a hint of remorse about doing so. Even Leon’s talented little mouth or tight little ass would not be able to persuade Arias further, but he allowed Redfield to live simply for his own amusement and Chris’s torture. Plus, it was nice to have the brunette willing to do anything in order to ensure Redfield’s safety. Speaking of which…

“Leon, my dear. It seems as though Redfield has forgotten his place. I need you to drop your pants and bend over the table. Guards, keep our guest comfortable.” Arias commanded, undoing his own pants.

“Leon don’t.” Chris said, guards wrenching at his arms and holding him in place.

The brunette did not really have a say in the matter as he did what he was told. A chair had been moved as well as his place settings as Leon looked away from Chris. Once bent over, the silver-haired man stood behind his little brunette, stroking himself to complete hardness. Arias grabbed him by his hair before roughly slamming his head down against the table, causing the glasses and plates to rattle. The hand loosened from his hair, opting to simply hold his head down. Leon could feel the other’s length poking and prodding at his hole before it was thrust into him without warning. A scream ripped from his throat, blue eyes clenched tightly in pain at the forced entry.

Chris was livid, cursing and snarling at Arias. He threatened to take the older man’s life, thrashing in the guards’ grasp. The older man chuckled as he leaned forward over the brunette’s prone form. He told Chris that this was all his fault. He could have just keep his mouth shut and enjoyed his breakfast, but that was clearly not the case. So, now Leon had to pay the price.

Arias wrenched Leon’s head upward, telling Chris to look the younger in the face before telling Leon to do the same to Chris. This was punishment against Redfield; watching as Arias took his lover again right in front of him. Leon’s face was within inches of Chris’s. Brown eyes welled with tears as they watched the suffering in those blue orbs.

_“Chris, please.” Leon’s voice begged him._

Those eyes broke the raven-haired male every time. So full of emotion and life, they could have the older man begging for forgiveness in a heartbeat. They could topple his usual brawny personality and turn him into a gigantic softy. He hated to see them so full of pain. Chris clenched his jaw as he glared up at Arias. He apologized, asking the older to just stop hurting the brunette. He said that it would never happen again, so just stop. Arias laughed at him as he continued to rock the younger against the table, saying that he would stop when he was satisfied.

Leon’s fingers clenched and held on tightly to the table runner beneath him. Knuckles turned white as he held on for dear life, as if doing so would make his pain disappear. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he realized a hint of pleasure coiled in the pit of his stomach. Was he actually fucking enjoying this? He stared up at Chris, wanting to turn away in shame, but was afraid to find out what would happen if he did so. He could see in his partner’s eyes that he had wanted to do the same but didn’t. Leon continued to stare into Chris’s eyes; his only source of comfort throughout this bout of torture.

Leon felt his other hand curl around smooth metal. His thumb brushed against something sharp as he tried to finger out what he had grabbed. Out of the corner of his eye, he realized that he had grabbed a hold of a knife. Behind him, he knew Arias was too lost in his own ecstasy to realize what Leon was doing. Chris made a noise, head shaking slightly to tell the brunette not to do it…yet.

_“Defenseless is not the word I would use to describe you, Mr. Leon S. Kennedy.”_

Chris was alive. The man was here with him. He was not going anywhere. They could do this. They could get through this together. They had overcome shit in the past, and now was no different. With a roar, Leon reached back and stabbed the knife into Arias’ throat.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of Arias choking on his own blood was enough to bring Leon satisfaction, feeling the blood drip on to his back. The man behind him released him, pulling out of him before falling to the floor. The guards holding Chris released the older man as they went to seize Leon. Grabbing his own knife, Chris dispatched one before breaking the other’s neck. Leon pulled his pants up and fixed himself, moving to fight off more of the incoming guards.

Grabbing one of the M4s off of the now dead guards, Chris fired upon the remaining guards. Several fell dead or fell clutching or cradling their wounds. Leon stripped a dead guard of his tactical vest, holsters, ammo, and weapons, Chris doing the same before they made a break for it. Chris had ripped a headset off of one of the guards, listening in on the communications link should someone, like Maria, ordered a manhunt on the two of them. They navigated through the hallways, killing more guards along the way until they hit the front foyer and the door. Shooting out the panel, Chris ripped the front door open, holding the door open for Leon before following the brunette out.

The plan was to find the airfield where the helicopters and vehicles were located. Leon knew of this field because he had both seen it and heard Arias talk about it. They just had to travel down the dirt road on foot to get to it. Without a jeep to bring them to and fro, the long walk seemed so much longer than Leon remembered. They exchanged idle conversation in order to pass the time and fill the silence between them, talking about the possibility of a vacation. Possibly going somewhere like the Bahamas or the Maldives and getting massages on the beach. Or maybe just laying in the sun with a case of beer between them, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the sand.

“That sounds incredible.” Leon said with a moan, leaning against Chris as they walked.

Chris wrapped his arm around the younger’s shoulders, pulling him in close, “I promise to book the trip as soon as we get off of this island.” He said, kissing the brunette’s temple.

The sound of a twig snapping somewhere in the woods made the men stop in their tracks. Both drew their guns, Chris pulling the M4 while Leon pulled a Beretta. They heard more footsteps, standing back-to-back as they tried to pinpoint the source of the sounds. The sound of shuffling feet approached closer and closer, accompanied by the sounds of growling and snarling as undead emerged from the trees. Chris cursed as he and Leon quickened their pace to a sprint, firing bullets at the incoming dead. Leon urged them on to move faster, proclaiming that they were almost there.

They could just see the airfield in their line of vision, seeing several jeeps and helicopters, and even a plane. The unfortunate part was the fact that they were cut-off by a fence. Both men jumped on to the fence, using the spaces between the chain links as hand and footholds as they scaled the fence. One of them would pause, shooting at the zombies to thin the herd before proceeding. Leon wondered why the undead primarily reached and swatted at the air underneath of Chris’s feet and legs, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he hoped the man would make it over in one piece.

His wish was granted as they both made it over the fence and on to the other side. They could see the helicopter in the distance. Chances are they would be able to just get in, start it up and go. Freedom was so close they could practically feel it. They ran toward the helicopter. A massive creature stopped them, smashing the vehicle to pieces as it landed on top of it. The force of the creature touching down sent a shockwave, sending the two men flying through the air backward.

Chris grunted, recovering just in time to roll out of the way to avoid getting crushed by a giant metal fist. He looked around, spotting Leon not too far away. By the looks of the dented metal crates behind him, the younger must have smashed against them and hit his head pretty hard. Unfortunately, the brunette was still trying to recover, moaning and holding his head in pain with eyes tightly clenched shut. His legs curled into himself, laying on his side.

Before the elder could check on him, Chris dipped out of the way to avoid being hit again. It took him a moment to realize he was fighting that Tyrant from New York. What was his name? Diego? He thought he had incinerated the monster, but clearly that was not the case. If anything the beast was only missing his shirt and his pants had been burnt. The gnarled skin was burnt as well. Diego let out a roar before charging at Chris, making him dive out of the way of the monster’s path. The big brute slowed down to a halt when he realized he did not hit his intended target. Chris fired bullets at the exposed skin as Diego tried to grab him.

The sound of gunfire caused Leon to recover quicker, not wanting to get hit with a stray bullet. The brunette took in his surroundings, remembering where he was. He saw a giant beastly looking Tyrant trying to attack Chris. He got to his feet. Pulling out a Beretta, Leon went to fire some shots. Only to get knocked off of his feet once more by a black blur. The gun had been ripped out of his clutches before he could even pull the trigger. That woman, Maria, stood over him, using her superhuman strength to crush the gun in her hand. She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and hoisted him upward.

“Target 1 locked: Agent Leon S. Kennedy acquired.” Maria said in a monotonous tone.

Like hell he was. He kicked a leg upward, catching her in the jaw. The force knocked her backward in shock and released him at the same time. He flipped away, landing in a crouch before pulling out the M4, firing at the blonde woman. She dodged his bullets, disappearing and reappearing in clouds of smoke, edging closer and closer to the brunette. Once within arm’s reach, Leon swung the bayonet end of the weapon at the woman, catching her across the face.

Clearly unfazed even though her face was bleeding, she threw a kick, to which he ducked backward, dropping his weapon in the process. He swept his legs, catching her ankles and knocking her over. She landed on her hands, doing a walk over in order to get back on to her feet. She swung another kick, which Leon deflected with his forearm. The hit stung, but at least he avoided a headshot. They exchanged blows, both switching from defensive and offensive as they tried to avoid the other’s hits while trying to land some of their own.

The undead were starting to get more aggressive, rocking and shaking the chain link fence as hard as they could, all eyes transfixed on Chris, the only edible looking person on the battlefield. The chained shut entrance looked about ready to give as the zombies pushed and pulled at it, desperately trying to get to their meal. The fence itself was leaning, also ready to give if their hunger was not soon satisfied.

Chris tried to fend off Diego, running and ducking away from those massive hands. He would get some distance, fire and run again. Repeating this process over and over and gaining nothing but exhaustion in return. The beast lifted up a crate and tossed it, the BSAA Captain narrowly avoiding it. When he turned back around, a hand wrapped around his middle and lifted him straight up into the air. The limb squeezed him tightly, causing Chris to grunt. Luckily his one arm had been freed, going to his knife before thrusting the blade into an exposed tendon. Diego roared, throwing the soldier away from himself. Chris grunted in pain as his back hit the side of the metal warehouse not too far away. Readying the grenade launcher, he aimed it at the Tyrant and fired.

The explosive sailed through the air and hit Diego dead center of the chest, exploding on impact and engulfing the Tyrant in flames. The raven-haired male mentally cheered before reminding himself that now was not the time to celebrate. Not until he rescued Leon.

The brunette was not as lucky as Chris. Whereas the elder had a much larger and much slower target, Leon had a shorter and faster opponent. Not only did Maria possess superhuman strength, and speed, she apparently had increased stamina as well. Leon was beginning to tire, the lack of sleep from the night before getting to him as well as the tiredness of trying to keep up with someone who could probably go on forever without rest. He pulled a knife, going to stab her with it, only for her to rip it from his grasp, wrench his arm behind his back as she held his against her chest. He felt the cold unforgiving steel at his throat.

“Nowhere left to run.” She said in his ear.

Leon growled, trying to twist out of her grasp. He saw Chris run up to them, gun level with Maria’s face, “Drop the knife and let him go, Gomez. Diego and Arias are both dead. Give up.” He demanded.

“Am I?” a voice called out, making Chris and Leon freeze with wide eyes.

More gunshots rang through the air, the trio watching as the zombies crumpled to the ground outside of the fence. Standing there at the entrance, looking very much alive, was Glenn Arias, as well as several soldiers of his own. Unlocking the gate, the small army and the Arms Dealer made their way inside, weapons trained on Redfield. Arias’ cobalt eyes wandered over Leon’s trapped form, caressing his cheek before looking toward Chris.

“H-How?” Chris asked, never lowering his gun.

“Drop your weapon Chris. You’re completely surrounded.” Arias commanded.

Chris looked from the older man to Leon, who looked just as scared and confused as he did. He watched as Maria pressed the blade tighter against Leon’s throat, the brunette grunting in pain as a blood dribbled out of a small cut. Leon begged him not to, but Arias told him that trying to fight back would be suicide. He told him once more to drop the weapon. The man looked from his lover to his enemy, those pleading blue eyes telling him not to surrender. He eyed all of the men around him, knowing that he didn’t have enough ammunition for all of them and Arias and Maria. The sound of Diego standing up behind him only made his heart sink even more.

The gun was thrown at Arias’ feet as Chris dropped to his knees, hands on the back of his head. The older man smiled victoriously, snapping his fingers as a signal for the guards to move in. They did as they were told seizing Chris’s arms and yanking them to cuff his hands behind his back. Maria shoved Leon into Arias’ awaiting arms, the older man holding him by the waist while a hand grabbed a handful of hair and yanked, forcing Leon to look into his eyes. The brunette spit in his face, causing Arias to backhand him. He caught him by the arm before he could hit the ground, pulling him tightly against him once more. The DSO Agent’s back was pressed against Arias’ chest, forcing the brunette to face Chris’s direction.

“Guards, why don’t we show our prisoners what happens when we try to run, hm?” Arias asked.

One guard punched Chris hard in the gut before kneeing the elder in the face. Another one punched him in the face immediately after. Leon called out to him, but a hand in his hair wrenched him backward, telling him to stay silent and to keep watching or else Diego would be the one to deliver Redfield’s beating. The younger kept his mouth shut, tears welling in his eyes as he was forced to watch his lover being beaten.

“This is all your fault, Leon. Remember this every time you even think of disobeying me. Every time you do, he will suffer, just as you will suffer if he thinks of trying anything. You see, that is thing about love; it hurts. The thing about those we love, is that they can be used against us.” Arias growled, breath right in the younger’s ear.

Leon cried, watching as another guard kicked Chris in the stomach repeatedly. The elder now had bruises and a bloody nose. More blood dribbled from his mouth, the man spitting it at the men around him. Arias told him that his punishment would be painful emotionally: he would not get to see Redfield again after this. At least, not until the brunette earned that privilege back. He would be left wondering if Chris was alive or dead, but would never know. He was also to be confined to just the bedroom, never being allowed to leave unless Arias said so.

“So, enjoy this last taste of the outside world while you have it. I hope all of this was worth it.”

* * *

 

Blue eyes stared out of the window from his spot on the bed, hair damp from his second shower today. He had been changed into a blue V-neck t-shirt and jeans, but was currently barefoot. The only luxury he was allowed to have was normal casual clothes. Arias no longer saw him as Seth, telling him that Leon was his own person. A person the older man had found himself falling for. He apologized for trying to change him. Maybe that was why he had fought so hard. Apparently, Leon had a fire that his Seth never had, and that made the young brunette more alluring. And Arias wanted that fire for himself.

He had a feeling there was another catch somewhere. Knowing the Arms Dealer, probably. 

His cheeks were still tear-stained from crying. Leon wanted to not feel regret from stabbing Arias, but he felt nothing but regret, knowing that Chris had suffered for it. The brunette felt so foolish and selfish. He wished he had just taken the punishment at breakfast. At least he would have been allowed to see Chris. Now he had to constantly worry for the elder’s safety.

He looked down at the silver band around his left ring finger, trying to remove it for the fifth time since he was brought back here. The older man had forced it on to his finger, but once it was on, Leon couldn’t get it off. And it irritated the hell out of him, constantly finding himself pulling at the ring. He even tried pulling it off with his teeth, but only succeeded in hurting his mouth and finger. It was a silent reminder of who had him now. Of who he now supposedly belonged to. 

“How many times are you going to try and pull that off? I already told you; it’s not going to come off unless I remove it.” Arias said, sitting next to the younger with a tablet in hand, relaxing against the headboard.

Leon didn’t know how he had forgotten about the elder’s presence so easily. The silver-haired man kept one arm wrapped around the brunette, scrolling through some documents on the device in his lap. Arias had not left his side since he had been recaptured. Though he had changed out Leon’s wardrobe, began treating him like himself and not his dead husband, and “gifted him” with a ring, the man still didn’t trust him to be left alone to his own devices. So, now the man would be doing most of his paperwork and digital business in here and would only go down to the lab if absolutely necessary. Plus, this was Arias’ bedroom too, he had every right to be here.

“Until I find a way to pull this thing off by myself. I’m not one for jewelry, it just gets caught on shit.” Leon said, pulling at it again.

The elder chuckled, “Get used to it, because it’s never coming off.”

His hand flopped back into his lap as he finally gave up. His eyes wandered to Arias’ neck, right to where Leon had stabbed him earlier. The skin there was flawless, not a single mark to be found. Without thinking, Leon reached up and pulled at the collar of the red dress shirt. Still nothing. The agent could have sworn he felt blood earlier. He had heard the man choking to death damn it! Feeling eyes and a hand on him, Arias turned to look down at the younger, trying to figure out what he was doing. Realizing what it was, the elder grasped and held the lithe wrist, gently pulling it off of his collar.

“You’re trying to find the stab wound.” Arias said, thumb caressing the back of the younger’s hand.

Leon jerked his hand away, “How did you survive? Where is the entry wound? I felt the blood on my hand and back. I saw it.”

The older man chuckled, explaining that it was a side-effect to the vaccine. He had been experimenting with it on himself for years until it finally worked. Due to the amount he had given himself over the years, it mutated him. Gave him regenerative abilities, enhanced strength, and speed. Almost like being infected with a virus without the worry of turning into a monster. Or a demented BOW like Albert Wesker. If he had given Leon multiple doses, he would eventually be like him. For now, one dose to keep the zombies away was enough.

The younger’s eyes widened, “I-you injected me with the vaccine? When?”

“Last night. You had dozed off and I knew you would fight me if you were conscious, so I took advantage when you fell asleep. Don’t worry. That was all I did to you.”

“So, when that zombie was in here earlier…and the zombies outside…” Leon said, looking at the corner like another undead would magically appear or more would barrel in through the window. 

“You were never in any real danger, love.” 

“…Why?” was all the brunette could muster.

Arias put the tablet down on the bedside table before pulling the confused younger male into his arms, gazing into those blue depths as he admired the little flecks of gold in them. Those enchanting orbs must have been one of the things Redfield loved about the brunette. Leon already knew the answer to his own question; because Arias loved him. Because the man cared about him enough to inject him with the vaccine and protect him from his monsters. He would do anything to keep him happy and he could never stay mad at him.

He thanked the younger for stabbing him. Had he not done so, Arias would never have found out about whether or not the side-effects had worn off. And, if the agent wanted to, they could start treatments for him as well. Leon’s eyes widened, shaking his head. The elder shrugged, saying that he wouldn’t force him. He then offered a different bargain: Leon’s freedom to move around the mansion again. The brunette would have to earn back his privileges over time. And depending on Arias’ generosity, he would happily reward him.

“…What would it take to visit Chris again?” Leon asked with a quiet voice.

Arias raised a brow, “What are you willing to give to see him again?” 

Leon gulped, “M-Myself.” He said.

The elder shook his head, “It’s not enough. I already have you. Try again.”

Leon cursed, “What do you want? I’ll give you anything.” He said.

Chris was worth that. The man was worth any sacrifice Leon would have to endure. As long as he got to see him alive again. Arias told him to be careful when offering “Anything”. It gave the person endless possibilities. The man accepted his terms, on the condition that Leon surrendered himself completely. In mind, body, and soul. He wanted the younger’s heart, his love and devotion and loyalty. He also wanted the younger’s hand in marriage. A promise to never leave him again.

And in doing all of this, Arias also wanted Leon to do one other thing; he had to break Chris Redfield’s heart.

The younger’s eyes widened in horror, “I…I could never…I wouldn’t…!” he protested.

He couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that to the man he loved. Never in a million years would he do that to him. Chris meant the world to him and the man had given him his heart. He couldn’t just shatter it into a billion tiny pieces. Chris would be crushed! Leon couldn’t even fathom the thought of hurting him. The brunette would die if he had to do that. In order to break Chris’s heart, he would have to break his own. Both of them had survived so much over the years, but he didn’t think either of them could survive that.

“You did say anything, my dear. And if he means that much to you, I would think you would keep your word.”


	4. Chapter 4

A blush of embarrassment painted Leon's cheeks as he ran his hands over the expanse of Arias' bare back, rubbing, pinching, and kneading the firm flesh before leaning down to kiss the older man’s neck once more, thus deepening his blush. He had massaged the musky smelling oil into the lightly tanned skin beneath his fingers, grinding against the man’s back. Although be had done this a thousand times with Chris, after today, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to do this type of thing ever again.

After their conversation a week ago, Leon had been asked by Glenn to do small tasks here and there in order to wear normal clothes during the day and normal pajamas at night. From something as innocent as helping the maid keep the room clean to the…less innocent things, like giving the older man head in the mornings to “cure” his Morning Wood. But, luckily, that had happened once, and then never again after Leon threw up due to his gag reflex being abused. The man had misjudged Leon’s ability to deep throat him and shoved his cock a little too far down his throat. He had spent the day on his knees, scrubbing his own vomit out of the wooden floor until his hands hurt.

“I love how cooperative you’re being today. Such a good boy, Leon.” Arias said, reminding the brunette of his current predicament.

The younger of the two was currently shirtless, in a pair of sweatpants, straddling Arias’ ass and hips massaging oil into the elder’s back. He had been asked, or rather commanded, to keep grinding his own body against the elder’s body while planting small kisses along the nape of the elder’s neck. To act as though this entire thing was more intimate than it actually was. Nonetheless, Leon played along, hoping to earn back as many of his privileges as possible. He was starting to get restless just hanging around the bedroom all day with nothing but a damn tablet and Arias to keep him company and entertained.

Leon forced a smile, “That’s because you’re starting to grow on me, dear.” He said, gagging on his own words.

Dear; another thing he had been forced to call the man, among other things. Every time Leon called him “Arias” or anything other than what had been expected of him, Glenn would ignore him or ask Leon to repeat himself until he said the right nickname or Arias' first name. And he was no longer allowed to be his usual stubborn self, either. And no trying to run freely around the mansion when he didn’t earn the right to leave his own room just yet. He knew better than to try, having nearly learned his lesson last time.

How did he know?

Well, let’s just say the ring on his finger was more than just a pretty little band he couldn’t get off of his hand. Nope, turns out, it was a shiny yet fashionable shock collar. He tested that when he tried to leave the bedroom. And then again when he called Arias a jackass. And then he was hit one more time because he called Arias “Arias” instead of honey, dear, etc.

“Your turn, my sweet.” Arias said, reaching back and tapping Leon’s legs.

The brunette rolled his eyes, climbing off of the other nonetheless. He felt hands tugging at his sweatpants, causing him to look back up at Arias. The elder wanted to give him a full body massage, something that he would prefer to do with the other, but only after the younger stripped down to nothing. With some hesitance and the roll of his eyes, Leon pushed the garments down off of his hips and down his legs before kicking them off. They landed on the other side of the bed before sliding to the floor. He slid his boxers off as well.

Although he really didn’t want to, Leon rolled over on to his stomach, arms folded in front of him as he nestled his face into the crook of his elbow. He heard Arias flick open the bottle of oil, squeezing a generous amount on to his back before snapping the bottle closed. Cold hands settled atop the oil before massaging it into his back. Leon closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, loving the firm hands working out the tension from his muscles.

“Does this feel good, love?” Arias asked, kissing at the side of Leon’s neck.

“Mm, yes…” Leon admitted, feeling those hands move to his lower back as they worked out more knots of tension and pain there.

He tensed up when those hands moved past his back. The brunette began squirming when those hands dipped lower, massaging his ass cheeks. The elder’s thumb slipped and brushed his hole, drawing a startled noise from the younger. He heard the older man chuckle, repeating the action while his palms squeezed and pinched Leon’s ass.

“H-Hey! Stop that!” Leon protested.

 Arias chuckled, kissing and sucking Leon’s throat, causing the brunette to squirm some more. The elder’s hands teased his ass and fingers prodded at his hole. Leon whimpered, nails biting into the sheets. The teasing stopped just as suddenly as it had started, the silver-haired man going back to actually massaging the brunette. He massaged lean thighs and the rest of his legs before going back up to his back. Thumbs dipped into the back dimples, paying special attention to those.

“You have dimples on your back. How cute. Is there a part of you that isn’t perfect, Leon?” He asked, nuzzling the back of the younger’s neck.

Leon shuddered, not answering the older man. With another kiss on the younger’s nape, Arias continued to massage the younger. The brunette couldn’t help but get aroused by the soft caresses and firm kneading of his body. He tried to will his erection away, thinking of zombies, Lickers, and anything to block out the sensations. His mind wandered to thoughts of when Chris would do this to him. Of course, they weren’t always naked, and there was usually a lot more groping than massaging.

Chris…he missed him terribly. There had been countless nights since their recapture that he stayed up and thought about the elder. The agent wondered how Chris was doing. If he was alright or even still alive. Was he being properly taken care of? Leon had been cooperating with Arias and doing everything he was supposed to minus the little “bumps” here and there. Surely, Arias wasn’t punishing Chris for any of that, was he? He refrained from asking about Chris as well, afraid to find out what would happen if he did.

The hands were on his buttocks again, kneading the muscles there as the elder went on to say that maybe he and Leon could watch a movie in the family room later on, enjoy some popcorn and root beer. Unless the younger wanted to do dinner and a movie instead, but perhaps comfort food instead of their usual fine dining experience. Leon could even wear casual clothes tonight if he wanted. Fingers moved up to lightly traced down his spine, ghosting over porcelain flesh. Leon breathed heavily, toes curling as he tried to resist. He was painfully hard and was drawing closer with each touch.

Hands gently rolled him over to his back, making him face the man above him. Leon blushed as Arias’ eyes trailed down to his hardened length, a smile on his face, “Clearly, I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the massage.” He purred, brushing brown locks out of the younger’s face.

Blue eyes follow the motion before looking up at the elder fully. Glenn leans down and kisses the younger while a hand wraps around Leon’s length. Guess it was time to play pretend…again. Leon cupped the elder’s face, reciprocating the kiss as a tongue dipped into his mouth. He allowed the man’s tongue to intertwine with his in a dance for dominance. One he let the man win in order for him to think he was submitting to him.

A hand around his brought his own hand to wrap around his length. Leon’s felt Arias’ hand remain around his, making him stroke himself. A moan left the brunette’s lips, arching into the motion. His left hand found the back of the Arms Dealer’s neck, deepening the kiss. Leon pretended that it was Chris above him, that it was Chris’s hand touching him, and Chris’s tongue and mouth on his own. Feeling himself being lost in bliss, the brunette threw his head back. With Glenn’s help, Leon stroked himself faster, pulling himself closer to the edge.

Little had he known, Glenn had pulled his hand away as soon as the pace quickened. He pulled his mouth away, watching as blue eyes clenched shut and the brunette writhed and moaned on the bed, stroking his own member. Leon looked absolutely beautiful like this, hair sprawled out on the pillow, legs open, sweating beading up on pale flesh as he stroked himself.

Leon felt the pit swell in his stomach, “Chri…Christ!” he caught himself before it slipped, “Glenn…!” Leon hollered.

Glenn almost came right then and there. The sight of the beautiful brunette arching upward, stroking his length and then bringing himself to orgasm while screaming Arias’ name was something the silver-haired male would never forget. He also hoped to see it many of times in the future. Dazed blue eyes gazed up at him, lips slightly parted to allow tiny gasps to escape as he steadied his breathing.

Leon looked down at the elder’s own hardened length, wiping his hand on the blankets beneath him. Blue eyes looked into Glenn’s own cobalt eyes, a forced seductive smile on his face, “It that for me, handsome?” he purred.

“All for you, my dear.” Glenn replied.

Leon hummed, beckoning the elder closer with a crooked finger. Once Glenn was on the bed, the brunette flipped them so that the elder was the one laying on the bed. With another kiss to the elder’s lips, Leon moved down the elder’s body, kissing his way down to the top of the man’s dress pants. The younger tells Glenn that he wants to make up for the deep-throating incident. The elder smiles, telling his younger lover how beautiful he is. Leon smiled back, about to undo the elder’s pants.

He’s stopped without warning. The elder suddenly grabbed his wrists, confusing the brunette. Leon looks up with a puzzled look. Arias gently pulls him up before flipping their positions so that Leon is on his back again. The elder is above him, gazing down lovingly at him as fingers trace a scar on the younger’s shoulder. The one he received in Raccoon City all those years ago.

Leon follows the movement with his eyes, "Love?" The brunette asks, watching the elder.

"Leon, my sweet. You've never told me about these beautiful imperfections." Glenn says, his fingers dancing along the scar on the brunette's shoulder.

The brunette looked down at it, debating on what to tell the elder. Should he even bother? "What...why do you want to know?" He asks curiously, "They're just ugly scars. Imperfections with horrible stories attached."

"Those imperfections make you even more perfect." Arias murmured as he leaned down, gently placing a soft kiss on the marking.

Leon shudders at the touch. Should he tell him? Indulge the man? He caved, "That...that one came from when I was in Raccoon City. I was shot by Annette Birkin, who was going after a spy trying to steal a virus sample. I took the shot instead of letting the spy get shot." He explained.

"That was a very noble thing for you to do, my dear. In fact, that story only adds to the beauty of the scar." The silver haired man continued to trace the scar with his finger, almost infatuated with it. "It's healed beautifully, too."

Leon blushes, "Thank you." He says meekly. He feels the man's hand trail down to his left thigh, stopping to feel and trace the scar there.

"And this one? This one is even more beautiful than the last." Glenn leaned down to give it a soft kiss before tracing it with his tongue.

Leon feels himself unwillingly becoming aroused again, "S-Spain. A mission to rescue the President's Daughter from the Los Illuminados cult. I-I was infected with the Las Plagas parasite...and tried to kill Ada Wong, the spy from Raccoon City, while under its influence. She stabbed me in the thigh to snap me out of it." He explained.

"You should thank her for adding another beauty mark on that perfect body of yours." He gently sucked on the scar located on his thigh. "Are there anymore that I should know about?" He asked, as he kissed his way down the younger man's thigh.

Something in his brain told him to tell the elder more. Maybe doing so would further distract Arias from ravishing them. The brunette told him that there was more all along his back. Scars he had retained from China. Arias asked if he could see them, having not gotten to properly look at them when he massaged the younger. Arias gently helping Leon turn over to his front, exposing the scar tissue. The elder praised them, saying that he had meant to ask about them during the massage, but waited for the younger male to tell him himself. He asked who he should thank for these beautiful markings.

Leon's blush deepened, "Derek Simmons. China. He was infected with the C-Virus. Mutated into these horrible creatures. One could shoot these...bone projectiles? He went after Ada and I shielded her with my own body."

"Absolutely stunning, my love. Each scar is a minor detail on an already flawless canvas." Arias purred. He traced each scar with his fingers before kissing each one gently. "Maybe it's time you stop using your body to protect those you love?"

Leon shuddered, "Small...sacrifices." afraid of what was to come, he continued to tell the elder where he could find more scars, "I have one on my right cheek. Also from Spain."

Arias smiled when Leon mentioned the scar on his cheek. "That's the one I love the most. That's what made me fall for you." He tilted the brunette's face, getting a good glimpse of the faint knife wound. He kissed his way a long the marking, making his way down to the brunette's jaw. "Tell me that story."

Leon explained that he had been attacked by a former teammate. Jack Krauser. The man was thought to have been previously killed in a crash two years prior. He was highly skilled in Systema and other forms of Martial Arts, like the brunette, but Krauser was a highly respected man in the Armed Forces. He turned into a mercenary working for Umbrella, there in Spain to retrieve something from the cult. He caught Leon with his knife when he snuck up on the brunette.

"He was sent to kill me by Albert Wesker." Leon finished.

Arias wondered if the brunette had been previously involved with Krauser due to how fondly Leon had spoken of him. Leon shook his head, explaining that Krauser never really cared for him. Saw him as a burden during our first mission because he was too soft. He had been taken away by med-evac once they got back to the South American airport. Leon never saw him again after that. While he was talking, he felt Arias' fingers run over another scar on his left hip. The one he retained during the bus crash in Tall Oaks. Leon preferred not to talk about that one when asked, saying that it had been during the terrorist attack in Tall Oaks, a night that still haunted him.

Hands trailed lower to the mostly healed bullet wound on his hip, "And this one?" The elder asked, circling it teasingly.

"DC. Bombing. I lost my whole unit. I..." Leon trailed off, not wanting to go on. He could still hear the screams of his teammates and the bystanders caught in the blast.

Arias nodded, turning the brunette back over to fully face him. They laid there in silence, cobalt eyes trailing over the pale slender form of the Agent. Said eyes paused when they spotted more scars on the insides of the brunette's thighs. They didn't look like battle wounds.

"Leon, love..." Arias began. "Tell me about those bite marks on your thighs."

The younger tensed under his touch, "...what bite marks?" Leon asked, playing it off like they weren't there. They were from Chris, of course. The thought of the older man hurting and being in pain hurt the agent.

"Now darling, I thought you promised you'd behave." Arias reminded the younger man with a hint of a threat in his voice. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I...I am behaving..." Leon voice cracked, as Arias turned his chin to look him in the face, forcing the younger to look into Glenn's eyes. Leon gulped nervously, "I...they're from Chris..." he admitted.

"And why would you allow that sorry excuse of a man to leave a mark on you?" The older man asked, his nails gripping into Leon's skin. "To remind yourself that you were his whore?"

The brunette grunted, teeth clenching and grinding in his mouth in pain. He had to keep the act going, so he told the other that it was because he had thought he loved Chris. That he guessed he allowed the elder to do it in the heat of the moment. He was no one's whore.

"You guess?" Arias asked again as he tightened his grip on the younger man's chin. "Those marks take away from your beauty. They're just a reminder of how you allowed yourself to be used by that... Sad excuse of a soldier." He lectured the beautiful man in front of him. "Now, how should we go about removing them? I don't want to be reminded of Christopher, every time I between those beautiful thighs of yours." 

Leon was blushing hard now, feeling it in his ears, "I...There isn't a way to remove scars..." the Agent said. Was there? Did this sicko have some sort of device? A healing chamber? Or would he continously pump the vaccine into Leon's veins until all his wounds and scars healed? The brunette hoped he never found out.

"There are ways, my dear. But I think you've been through enough pain. At least, for now." Glenn smirked as he released his grip from Leon's chin, "For now, I'll just have to cover them up by giving you my own." He purred.

The silver haired man positioned himself between Leon's legs, pushing them apart. His tongue darted for the the faded teeth marks, licking and sucking at the healed flesh before sucking it into his mouth, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise as he continued sucking on the abused flesh.

Hands gripped the pillows behind his head, blue eyes focused on the ceiling, fighting the moans threatening to escape his throat. Leon had to refrain from instinctively wrapping his legs around the other man. The bite caused him to yelp before melting into a moan.

"Glenn...!" Leon whimpered, knuckles turning white with how tightly he was gripping the pillows.

The older man looked up into those blue eyes, a smile forming on his lips. "Does my love, like that?" He purred before moving on to the other thigh and repeating the process over again, "Every time you look down, you'll be reminded of me. Not some lust induced mistake."

He couldn't help the moans leaving his lips now. This shouldn't feel good, but it did. It didn't help that one of the brunette's weaknesses was the insides of his thighs. Leon arched his back off of the bed when Arias bit down hard enough to draw blood.

"Ah...yes!" Leon accidentally moaned.

"Good, my love. I'm glad we got that cleared up." Arias leaned up then climbed off the bed. "Now, have you decided whether you'd like dinner and a movie?"

Leon, now breathless and hair a mess, laid there staring at the elder, hands still gripping the pillows. "Um...I...sure...?"

The elder smiled, "Good, I'll have the servants prepare everything for us in the Family Room. In the meantime, go clean yourself up, love. While I do love watching you covered in your own semen, I don't think this moment is right for that."

"You're not coming with?" Leon asked, more hoping the elder wouldn't. Knowing his luck, Arias would take that as an invite to join him.

The elder raised his brows, explaining that he wasn't planning to, but since the younger had asked nicely, Arias didn't think it'd be fair to deny Leon. Arias smiled as he helped the brunette off the bed. "C'mon, my sweet. I'll have the servant draw you a hot bubble bath. I would love to watch you enjoy yourself."

After being helped off of the bed, and watching the servants draw them a bath, Leon currently sat on the opposite side of the very large Jacuzzi from where Arias sat on the edge, head laying on one of those cushions on the side. The bubbles and the jets felt wonderful against his body. He groaned, letting the jets lull him into relaxtion.

Arias noticed there were more marks on the younger's neck. The older man silently got up and walked over to Leon, examining the bite marks on his neck. "What is this?" he asked.

Blue eyes snapped open as Leon tensed, feeling the man's fingers touch his skin. "Oh...more bite marks...from Chris.. "

"Oh... Just more bite marks from Chris?" He repeated in a mocking voice. "Why didn't you tell me about those before, Leon?"

Leon covered them, "Because...." he told himself to think of a lie, "I was ashamed..."

"Now, now, my sweet." Arias bent down so that their gazes met. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. But I can gladly cover those for you too. I can't have my beautiful Leon covered in such filth."

Leon looked into those eyes, starting to hate the way they made him feel. There was a tingle in his ring finger, before the the brunette found himself tilting his head to allow the elder access to his neck.

Glenn purred as he kissed Leon's neck. He tracked the old marks teasingly with his tongue, before sucking in the flesh then biting down hard enough to draw blood. He lapped up the trickles of blood before sucking on the bruised flesh again. Hands curled into silver locks, accidentally soaking the man's hair. Another moan was drawn from Leon's lips.

"Tell me how Chris would take you, love. That way I know how to erase him from your memory every time you lay on your back for me."

Leon paused, freezing up in the elder's embrace. What should he say? He felt his tongue loosen, telling the elder that Chris ahad taken him a lot of ways. On his back, with Leon riding him, him...in between his legs...teasing everywhere down there. Sometimes on he would be on his hands and knees. Why was he telling the man this?!

"Which way was your favorite?" The older man asked, his hand snaking down into the water, gently gripping Leon's cock and jerking him slowly.

Leon whimpered, gripping the man's arm, "My...my back...!"

"So, if I take you on your back, would you like that?" The silver haired man purred into Leon's hair.

Leon didn't answer at first, a whine escaping him as the elder's hand sped up its pace, "...Y...Yes!" He cried.

Glenn smirked. All this time he thought the younger loved riding Redfield. He always envisioned Leon on top. The older man pointed out loud to his young lover.

"When you're done with your bath, get on the bed with your legs spread. I want to watch you prepare yourself so I can take you. I'm going to be filling you with my seed, to remind you that you're mine."

Why was he acting this way? He shouldn't be enjoying this at all! And then he felt it again; the pain and tingling in his ring finger, where the ring was. Was that what was causing him to act out? He forced his hand under the water, using some soap to attempt to slip the band off, but to no avail. It was like it was wired into his finger.

Leon soaked a bit more in the tub, cleaning himself and his hair up before letting it drain. He dried himself off enough so that he wouldn't completely soak the bed. He sauntered out, eyes widening in surprise at the audience accumulated there.

Chris sat in a chair next to Arias at the end of the bed, hand and legs bound to said chair. "Since, you been such a good boy, Leon. I decided you can see your Chris, if you still think you love him..." Arias began with a smirk. "But he'll get the nice view of watching me take you." 

The agent gulped, slowly getting on the bed as Chris watched his every move. Focusing on Arias, he asked how the elder wanted him positioned on the bed. The Arms Dealer explained that he wanted Leon on his bed, legs spread wide open, and knees bent. Leon was to prepare himself and maintain eye contact with both Glenn and Chris. The eldest smirked, watching the brunette lay as instructed, grabbing the bottle of lube left there for him.

The younger hesitated, sitting frozen as he looked toward Arias, before looking to Chris helplessly. He couldn't do this to Chris. Especially not in front of him. Not again. "D-Does he have to be here?" Leon asked the silver-haired male. Noticing the look of offense and confusion from Chris, Leon apologized, adding "No offense." At the end.

Arias raised a brow, "Yes, he does. Since you claimed that you don't love him anymore, this shouldn't be a problem, love."

Chris looked between the two, eyes settling on the brunette in confusion and hurt. Leon slowly nodded, opening the lube. He coated his fingers with a generous amount before slipping two fingers into himself. He groaned, his other hand stroking his length as he moved his fingers in and out of himself.

Arias instructed Leon to show Chris all the marks Glenn had given the younger to "cover up the flaws Chris left on Leon." Arias looked up at Chris with a smirk. "He didnt love you. In fact, I believe he used the phrase "heat of the moment". Not to mention that he was ashamed of all the bitemarks you left on him." Came the older man's taunting voice. "That's right, my love. Remind him of that sweet little body of yours that he'll never get to see or touch again."

Leon whimpered, throwing his head back into the pillows to expose his neck, legs opening wider to show the insides of his thighs. He couldn't stop, too lost in bliss to do so. What was he doing? Why was he not fighting this?

Arias walked over to Leon, grabbing his wrist then pulling his hand away from his entrance. He spread the young man open, exposing his puckered little hole for Chris to see. "I'm sure you're used to seeing him like this for you. But now he belongs to me." The older man spit onto Leon's hole, releasing the brunette's wrist for him to continue penetrating himself.

Chris felt his eyes water. Why wasn't Leon trying to fight Arias off? How could he allow the man to use him as a sex object? Leaving his own bites on the inside of Leon's thighs and neck? Was it just lust confused with love?

"Take me back to my cell. I've seen enough." Chris growled at the older man.

"Oh no, you haven't seen anything yet. How quickly he's changed his tune about loving you." Arias mocked as he walked closer to Chris.

Leon keened, whined and writhed on the bed as he went faster, body begging to be touched. What was happening? "Can't...stop..." he whimpered.

Taking his time to undo this pants, Arias slowly teased the brunette with his fingers. Once his trousers were unzipped, he lowered them, allowing his cock to spring forward. He lined himself up with Leon's hole, pulling the brunette's fingers away. He teased Leon's entrance by rubbing the tip of his cock around the puckered hole before plunging all the way in.

Leon screamed, back arching off of the bed as he was penetrated. Hands gripping the pillows in a tight, white knuckle grip. Writhing under the elder, he kept stroking himself, feeling his prostate being hit dead on. Gods, why did this all feel so right when it should have felt so very wrong?

Chris turned his head and closed his eyes, feeling his heart breaking in his chest. He couldn't watch his beautiful brunette being taken by this...monster. not again. Especially now that his Angel was screaming for the elder's cock. What had gotten into Leon? Had he submitted so easily to Arias? Or was this one of his schemes to get them the hell out of here? If it was a scheme, it was a pretty damn convincing one. He tried to tune out the sounds and cries. His stomach churned, listening as Leon was brought to his end.

"Please! Glenn! I...ah!" Leon screamed, orgasm rocking his body, his release coating his hand. He fell limp on the bed as Arias continued to fuck him into the mattress. Tears falling from baby blue eyes as he looked toward Chris. Leon could feel both of their hearts breaking.

The older man pulled out of Leon, giving himself a few more strokes before releasing on Leon's stomach and chest. "You were beautiful as always, love." He ruffled Leon's hair then made his way over to Chris.

"You have fifteen minutes with him... Nothing more, nothing less." Arias said to the both of them before excusing himself to his personal bathroom.

The door shut, leaving both of them to the other's company. Neither made a move toward the other nor did they say anything. Leon was too ashamed to say anything. He couldn't even look at the elder, too embarrassed to do so.

"Leon..." Chris' sad brown eyes never left their gaze from the floor, "...There's nothing to be said."

"Chris...I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't want any of this, but something came over me. There's..." Leon stopped, suddenly feeling a headache coming on or something. He held his head, that sexual daze and lust for Arias' command hitting him. What was that?! "What's happening to me...?" He held his left hand in his right, feeling his ring finger hurt again. Something was wrong,

"The...the ring..." Leon whimpered, trying to pull it off, but like before; it wouldn't budge, "...it's...hurting me..."

Inside, the older male's fears had been confirmed; Leon was trapped like him with no plan. On the outside, he couldn't show his concern. He was too angry to do so anyway. The older man raised his eyebrow than scoffed. He stayed silent looking at the brunette in front of him, disgust clearly written on his face.

"Like I said, I don't have anything to say to you." He repeated at the younger man, in his most convincing angered tone, "If I say something, I know I'll regret it later."

Leon looked at him with disbelief and sadness, "Chris, I swear, something...!" He was suddenly shocked by the ring, sending him back into convulsions on the bed.

Chris gasped as he witnessed his lover convulsing in the bed. "LEON!" He shouted. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He screamed at one of the guards. "HELP HIM! MAKE IT STOP!" He begged them. They just exchanged puzzled looks before resuming their guard duty.

Just as sudden as they started, the shocks stopped, Leon laying there panting. His heart went back to its normal rhythm, "What...did I do...to deserve that?!" Leon called, knowing damn well Arias could hear him through the bathroom door.

"Does that ring monitor everything you do and say?" Chris asked the brunette. "Why is he watching you so closely, Leon? What have you been doing?" The elder asks.

The brunette only shrugged, honestly at a loss for words. It did monitor everything he said and did. The reason he was being watched so closely, was because Arias was a psycho who was obsessed with the younger. It also felt like it was injecting something into his bloodstream. His finger hurt right before the elder tries to get intimate with Leon. During that time, it felt like the Agent was no longer in control. Like he was aware, but had no control over anything he said or did.

"I overheard him talking about some formula, used in Africa...Wesker used it on Jill, I think...I can't remember...I just know Arias has it." Leon said, looking down at the ring, "What if he's using it on me?"

"That means that the ring is wired into your finger, we'd have to destroy while pulling it off. It's going to be painful and you'll probably fight us off... We just have to do it at the right time, babe." Chris explained softly. "It's also going to be hard to dismantle due to how small it is."

Leom was almost too afraid of finding out what else it did. As if on cue, Arias stepped out of the bathroom, explaining everything that the ring and "P30" did. This version had been upgraded. Not only would it loosen Leon's tongue and make him more honest to Arias over time, but it will also help the brunette give up any free will that has has left. His mind would eventually belong to the elder, but his personality would essentially remain intact. He would do everything asked of him without a second thought. Without argument. The brunette would finally break and become a docile little dog that would heed Arias' every command.

Leon growled, "Like hell, I will!" He hollered, "I'll cut my fucking finger off if I have to."

Glenn chuckled at the brunette's ignorance. "What's stopping us from knocking you out and putting it somewhere else?"

The brunette stopped, a lewd image crossing his mind, making him sit back against the headboard in defeat. He pouted at the elder, crossing his arms across his chest. He also brought his legs up to shield himself from the elder, suddenly feeling vulnerable. He told the Arms Dealer that he hated him, too afraid to say anything worse or that he would regret, not able to look the elder in the eye.

The elder told him that hw may want to watch what he says from now on. That Leon had been behaving up until now. He didn't want to regret saying those words, did he? Glenn growled as he walked over to the brunette, who backpedalled away 

"I have no patience for your attitude nor am I in any type of mood to entertain it." He threatened the frightened man.

The elder's head then turned toward Chris, "Or...perhaps I should have our friend here introduced to the newest breed of the Las Plagas parasite?"

Blue eyes widened, the brunette shaking his head in fear for Chris' safety. Leon gave his sincerest apology, pleading sweetly for him to not hurt him or Chris. He got up, leaned forward and kissed the elder on the cheek. He promised he would behave, that he wouldn't play with or touch the ring again.

"But didn't you just hate me a moment ago?" Glenn raised his eyebrow. "I don't think I'll be able to trust you any time soon Leon." He ran his finger across the scar on Leon's cheek. "One more slip up and you'll be sorry."

Leon sighed, sitting back down on the bed in defeat. What happens now? Was Chris going back down to his cell? He watched the guards pull the BSAA Captain up from his seat, Glenn sitting on the bed next to Leon. Blue eyes looked between Glenn and his love, wondering aloud what was going to happen to the latter. A scolding look from Arias had the brunette cowering like a scared puppy.

"Just don't test me." Arias said, making it very clear that he was not making an idle threat. He focused his attention to Chris "And you..." He pointed to the muscular man "Take him back to his cell. Visitiation hours are over."

Leon watched as Chris was dragged away, blue eyes filled with sadness. He hated feeling this helpless. Useless. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away, led to the bathtub once more. This time, Arias joined him in the bath, forcing the brunette to lay back against him.

Arias said nothing as he held Leon in the bath. He roughly washed the younger man while muttering a slew of curses under his breath directed at Leon. He still wasn't too happy with the younger male's slip up. The older man brought to Leon's attention that he could end Chris' life or infect him at any time and Leon would be helpless to stop him. That one more misstep and the only way the BSAA Captain was getting off this island would be in a body bag.

Leon held on to the sides of the tub, tears falling from his eyes, "I swear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." The brunette practically begged the other to forgive him. He had been doing good so far. He couldn't risk anything bad happening now. Not again.

"You keep saying that but you don't seem to mean that." Glenn reminded him.

Getting up from the tub, he told the brunette to hurry up and finish. When he was out of the tub, towel wrapped around his waist, he turned back around to face Leon. Walking over to the young man, he leaned down and back handed the brunette as hard as he could. Next time, he'd better watch what he said. Glenn's patience was running very thin with him.

For some reason, the threats and insults hurt more than the actual slap did. He blamed the P30 for those feelings. Leon finished his bath, and rested his head on his arms. Well, at least he's alone now. Dread filled the pit of his stomach, wondering if Arias would go ahead and hurt Chris anyway for this little mishap. The brunette mentally prepared himself for the awkwardness that would be their dinner and a movie.

Leon climbed out of the tub and emptied it. He made his way into the bedroom, noticing that the elder was already there, getting dressed. With a sigh, Leon grabbed a black button up shirt, an orange V-Neck T-shirt, jeans, and socks. He slipped the boxers on underneath of the towel before letting it fall, dressing himself.

Just as he was about to put on the button up, a hand snagged the back of it, pulling it off of the brunette. Leon offered no resistance, letting the shirt slip off of his arms. The elder said that he wanted to see every curve and muscle through the tight fitting shirt as well as the younger's beautifully toned arms.

On their way to the dining room, Glenn informed the younger that he wouldn't be here for most of the movie due to other matters he had to attend to, so Leon was to be on his best behavior for the guards. The brunette could only nod obediently.

Leon had never been more confused and scared in his life. And he faced BOWs for fuck's sake. Arias almost never left Leon's side for the past week. He rarely went downstairs unless the younger was asleep. The thought of the unknown made him sick. Arias didn't talk to him for most of the dinner. After they finished, they watched that movie "Titanic", Arias leaving halfway through, leaving Leon to watch it by himself. The brunette fell asleep during the movie, only to be woken up and taken back to his and Glenn's room.

After brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, he changed into a black t-shirt and boxers, climbing back into bed. Blue eyes staring at the wall, wondering where the elder had gone.

As midnight approached, Arias made his way back to the bedroom. He stripped into his sleeping attire, then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once returning to the bedroom, he climbed into the bed, back turned against Leon. Not a single word uttered to the young man.

Leon wanted to so badly ask where the elder had gone, scared out of his mind. The room was filled with the sound of the rain falling outside, the soft pitter patter hitting the windows. The curiosity was killing the brunette, deciding to go about asking in a sweet way. Leon slowly turned over, arm draping around the elder's side, gently getting up to plant soft kisses along Arias's cheek and neck.

"I missed you during the movie. Where'd you go?" Leon whispered sweetly.

The elder swatted the younger away, taking the younger's arm off of his side. He informed Leon that he wasn't in the mood for the younger's games. The brunette frowned, laying back down in defeat, before rolling over to stare at the wall again. The bed shifted before an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to Arias' chest. The elder explained that he didn't like being the little spoon and that he preferred to initiate contact, given Leon's recent behavior.

The brunette pouted, turning his head to meet the elder for a kiss. Maybe if he pretended to cooperate, Arias would tell him what he wanted to know. The kiss turned passionate, the brunette climbing on top of the elder, straddling his hips. He used his tongue to trace the inside of Arias' mouth before meeting the elder's own, letting the man dominate his mouth. He grabbed Arias' wrists, guiding them to cup his ass as he ground his hips against the elder's.

The elder pulled back, head resting on the pillows, "Before we continue, I have a little surprise for you." Glenn said.

That's when Leon saw it. Leon sat frozen, still sitting on Arias' hips, staring into ruby red orbs in horror. "Y-You didn't...please tell me you didn't..." the brunette begged, tears falling down his cheeks. He prayed that this was some bad dream. One that he would wake up from.

"You know my sweet, that comment you said earlier, really hurt me... So, I decided to give you a reason to hate me." Arias said as he gently removed the brunette off his body.

"You may come in now Christopher." He called.

The door open, Leon turning back to look at the newcomer. The bigger man walked into the bedroom. His eyes, formerly honey brown orbs that Leon could stare at and get lost in for hours, now a blood red, focusing on Arias.

Leon shook his head, heart pounding his his chest, "No..." he whispered, covering his mouth, as a sob threatened to escape him. Climbing out of bed, Leon bolted to the elder, cupping his face in his hands, "Chris?" He asked, looking for any sign of his love in those horrifying red eyes.

"I have been nothing but kind, loving, and patient with you Leon yet you still insult me. Quite frankly, I'm tired of your bratty attitude. Seeing how you love Chris so much, we'll see how long that'll last now." Arias instructed as he sat against the headboard.

Chris grabbed Leon's wrists and lowered his hands, glaring at the young man in front of him. His eyes were void of any emotion. He pushed the younger man back on the bed.

"From now on, Chris, will be keeping watch over you. Everytime you get out of line- HE will deal with you, in any way he sees fit."

Leon backpedaled away only to be slammed backward, pinned to the bed by his wrists. He felt a knee in between his thighs, pressing against his groin. "Chris! Please! It's me! Leon!" He called.

"He can't hear you nor does he recognize you. To him, you're just another enemy that he has to protect me from." Arias said as he walked over to Chris. "Redfield, release him." He told the infected man to which he did.

"Everything was going wonderfully, Leon. You just had to mess it up as always."

Leon looked up at the man he once loved before sobbing, burying his head in his hands. What has he done? He heard Arias command Chris to tuck Leon in for the night. The brunette had been lifted with ease and tucked under the covers. Arias told him that he had more business to attend to, so Leon had better behave. The elder dressee again before leaving, leaving Leon and Chris alone in the room. The agent laid there, crying as he watched his love take guard position next to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sign here. And here. Initial here. And here.” The lawyer said as Leon and Arias signed more papers.

The brunette tried to resist the action, but his body involuntarily followed the commands. Arias had his own copy of the agreement, signing wherever he had to. There was a lawyer present, one of Arias’ sketchy lawyers, going over the marriage contracts with them. Leon was signing over whatever assets he owned to Arias in the instance of a divorce. Arias did the same, but his was larger due to the vast amount of property he owned not only here but in other countries as well. The contract also said that Leon legally consented to being married to Arias.

“Okay, I believe that’s it. You both have just one more contract to sign and that’ll be done…when and where, gentlemen?” the lawyer asked, implying that he meant when and where was the wedding going to be held.

“The Maldives, a month from now. They just opened up an overwater pavilion where you can walk on a glass aisle, you can see the ocean under your feet. Figured it would be both a beautiful wedding destination and a romantic honeymoon destination as well.” Glenn said, gently grasping Leon’s hand.

“Yeah…” Leon agreed half-heartedly.

“Alright! So, are we doing a conjoined last name or is one of you changing their last name?” the lawyer asked.

“Ah, yes. Leon is changing his last name and taking mine. He’ll be Leon Scott Arias.” Arias said, squeezing the younger’s hand with a false smile.

“Leon Scott Arias,” the lawyer repeated with a smile, “has a certain ring to it. I like it.”

The brunette gave a mock smile, but internally he was gagging on the name. His new name sounded terrible. The elder waited for the lawyer to leave before releasing his hand in disgust and annoyance. The way he jerked it away was as though Leon had somehow burned him. Leon didn’t move until Arias instructed Chris to take him to the study, the pool, or wherever to “entertain Leon’s childish behavior”. Just as long as the younger was being entertained and not being a nuisance.

Arias’ hand threaded through Leon’s hair, staring at the blonde roots growing out, “Remind me to call someone about your hair. It’s beginning to look long and trashy with your roots growing out. We’ll have to either re-dye it or bleach it.” He said, letting the hair slip through his fingers, "Maybe bleach it and then dye it to your natural color. For the Sandy Blonde look. Maybe we'll get you a couple minutes in a tanning bed too. You're as pale as one of the undead."

The former agent didn’t reply, blue eyes focused ahead as Chris grabbed him by the arm, dragging the brunette to the study. Arias informed them that he had work to do, but he would be up for dinner. He told them not to get too comfortable however. There was a good chance they would be making a last minute flight out to Spain, the Los Illuminados was very interested to see how the latest strain of Plaga was doing inside of Chris.

With a nod, Chris left with Leon. The younger of the two allowed the former BSAA Captain to drag him to the study. The raven-haired male locked the door behind them, making Leon sigh as he went to one of the couches. He wasn’t in the mood to read today.

It had been a couple days since Arias had infected Chris with the Plaga. It seemed as though there was nothing Leon could do to get through to the elder. He was afraid his lover had been lost. He didn’t even twitch the other night when Arias upped the dose of the P30 in Leon’s ring before taking the borderline paralyzed brunette in front of Chris. No matter how much Leon had plead, cried and begged when they were alone together, it seemed as though the Chris he knew was no more. Replaced by this empty shell of a man. A robot controlled by a parasite.

Leon laid down on one of the couches, taking off his jacket and using it as a makeshift blanket. Heavy booted feet moved about the study, Leon guessed to walk around and make sure everything was “properly guarded” or some shit. Blue eyes slowly slid shut, about ready to fall asleep.

What he had not expected to hear was music coming from the far end of the room. Was that…Nickelback? Blue eyes opened in confusion, looking over toward Chris. The man was standing by some music machine, playing one of Nickelback’s songs. Or maybe Hinder, playing on the smart radio or whatever. Leon could not recall exactly what the song was called. What he did know was that it was one of Chris’ favorite songs. Was this a trap? A ruse to get Leon to act or slip up?

“…Chris?” Leon called quietly, slowly sitting up on the couch.

The elder turned his head toward him, before looking back at the machine. What the hell was he doing? Leon quietly crept to the elder’s side, looking from the machine to the man, ignoring the music blaring from the machine. Maybe Chris was trying to remember? Maybe the Plaga was curious about the machine? But why pick the exact song Chris liked? Hesitantly, Leon placed a hand on the elder’s shoulder.

A hand gripped his wrist tightly, making Leon hiss as his hand was pulled off of his shoulder. Leon protested, saying “Yeah, I know. No touch.”. He paused, realizing there had been little to no pain or pressure behind the grip. Chris turned around to face him, red eyes staring into baby blue, still holding on to Leon’s wrist. The brunette apologized for touching him, promising to go sit back down like a good boy. He expected to be dragged back to the couch before being shoved into it.

He was only half right. The song played on loop as Chris dragged Leon back to the couch. Again the younger had been surprised when the infected man gently pushed him to sit on the couch before kneeling in front of him, still holding on to his wrist. The elder moved, placing a hand over Leon’s heart before placing Leon’s hand over his own heart. Leon canted his head at the older man, eyes widening when Chris grunted, red eyes turning to brown in front of him.

“Still…” Chris grunted, “…here…”

Leon gasped, feeling tears sting at the corners of his eyes, “Chris!” he whispered, hugging the man tightly.

The elder held him back loosely, head sitting on Leon’s shoulder. The brunette held him for a while, trying not to cry. He pulled away curtly to ask how he had managed to break through. The elder told him, through broken English and short sentences, that he was constantly fighting the Plaga. It was an internal struggle in his mind and body. Leon hugged him tighter. Chris was here, he was aware. They could get out of here. They made it out of worse situations…and this one would be no different. 

* * *

“One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two-ah, ah, ah! Chin up, Mr. Kennedy. Eyes on your partner.” The ballroom dancing instructor instructed, tapping underneath Leon’s chin with a pointer stick, making Leon look from his feet to Arias’ face, “Move to the music, and don’t worry about stepping on your fiancé’s toes.” the short man also tapped Leon's arm, reminding him that he was supposed to drape it on to Glenn's while keeping his fingers on the seam of the shoulder of the elder's dress shirt. 

It was the day after the signing of the contracts and paperwork. Glenn had been in the lab most of the afternoon that day for a "Conference Call", leaving Leon to spend more time trying to help Chris break through the Plaga's influence. Of course, that had been cut short by a candle light dinner out in the courtyard by the pool. Glenn had apparently been sorry for his behavior and wanted to make Leon feel more comfortable. The agent played along, but internally was becoming exhausted and tired of the man's constant change of attitude. Most likely caused by the insanity. 

Presently, the morning had consisted of breakfast in bed, some time in the study, a quiet lunch, and then a long afternoon of trimming, bleaching and dying Leon’s hair back to a dirty blonde color. Then, the man had a surprise for him; Arias brought in some dance instructor to practice for their “First Dance” in the ballroom.

Chris was standing off to the side by the door, standing on guard and staring ahead. Leon nodded at the instructor, fingers holding on to Glenn’s shoulder and hand. He tried to ignore the gentle way the elder sat his hand on the small of his back, the other hand holding his own. They were so close and this all felt so…intimate. Especially with the way the man looked at him, even after this morning. “Bach’s Cello Suite No. 1” played by a real cellist played softly and smoothly in the background, the man’s eyes focused solely on his sheet music.

Glenn pulled Leon’s hand closer, kissing the back of it, “You’re doing so well, my dear.” He purred.

Leon simply blushed, averting his eyes as they swayed and moved. Glenn pulled him impossibly closer, asking him if he’s ever danced with anyone before. The blonde meekly shook his head, making Glenn raise a brow in surprise, “Really? Not even with the Captain?” he asked, motioning his head toward Chris, “He’s never taken you dancing?”

Again, Leon shook his head, “We’re always working. Never had time nor the interest really.”

Glenn gave a small frown as they turned, Leon stepping back while Glenn stepped forward, “A shame, really. You’re a wonderful dancer, for a beginner.” The elder teased, pulling away and spinning the blonde when instructed before pulling Leon back to him.

“Thanks…” the younger replied in a small voice.

“You’re very welcome. You know,” Glenn said, “you make a beautiful blonde. The color brings out your eyes and you don’t look as pale as you did when you had darker hair. I think you should keep the look. It gives you a more professional and distinguished look.”

Leon only nodded as they continued to dance, the instructor counting off their steps and telling them to spin, turn, and all that jazz at the exact moments. Glenn informed him that sometime this week they were going to start working on Leon’s tan. So he looked more like a “Beach Blonde” by the time the wedding got here. They were also going to go to Paris to sample cakes for the wedding cake before Glenn handled business in Spain with their friends; the Los Illuminados. And then, they would take a trip out to inspect the venue and consult with the local florist. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Leon said, trying not to sound too angry or upset. 

The instructor applauded them as the song came to a close, Glenn giving Leon a short and sweet peck on the lips. The blonde smiled a small smile, looking away with shame that came off as bashfulness. Glenn brushed blonde locks out of blue eyes before turning to the instructor, talking about more practice dates and the venue. Leon could not help but look up at Chris, heart feeling heavy as sadness took hold once more.

* * *

“I hate this. I utterly fucking hate this.” Leon said, pacing back and forth in front of one of the leather couches of the study.

He had been sent back into the study with Chris. Glenn being pulled aside again by Maria to talk about a partnership with The Family; Derek Simmons’ former group. This left Leon to his own devices with Chris watching him. This was not right. None of this felt right. He should not be planning his wedding…with a man he did not want to marry at all. And what would even happen after they got married? Would he be locked away constantly like now? Forced to have to endure watching his love suffer under the Plaga’s influence?

“It should be you and I practicing our first dance!” Leon said to Chris, who was grunting and fighting the Plaga’s control once more, “You and I doing all this…this isn’t fair…”

“I…know. It hurts…watching you.” Chris ground out, “…with him.”

“Shit,” Leon cursed, stopping in his ranting to pay more attention to Chris, “I’m over here bitching about my own problems when I should be helping you break through this. I’m sorry.”

“Distressed…don’t apologize. You have problems…too.”

Leon gave the elder a sympathetic look, hands cupping the man’s face, gazing into those brown orbs. Chris held his hands there, staring back down at him as he ignored the pain. They stood there like that, like they always did, just gazing into the other’s eyes. Silently assuring the other that they were okay, that things would be okay. The younger leaned up to kiss Chris, the elder cupping the back of his head to kiss him back. Chris pulled him impossibly closer, not wanting to let the blonde go. And Leon wouldn’t let him let him go, deepening the kiss. The former agent felt a tongue prodding at his lips, allowing it entry as Chris’ mouth quickly dominated his own, drawing a moan from Leon. 

God how he wanted more, so much more…but now wasn’t the time. Leon slowly pulled away, giving Chris another chaste kiss before looking into his eyes. There was no telling what would happen if Arias caught them, though, Leon was not sure there was much more the elder could do to them as further punishment. He already had their free will in his pocket. Their freedom ripped out from under them. And now…he was punishing them both with all this wedding talk and planning. They only had each other’s company, when allowed. And they valued every minute they had alone together.

"I don't want to do this." Leon admitted, talking about the wedding, "I don't want to marry him."

"I know. You won't have to." Chris said quietly, holding Leon tightly, "We'll...get through this. Escape before that." 

Chris pulled away, getting down on one knee in front of the blonde, startling Leon a moment. Chris still held both of his hands in his own, "Chris? What are you...?"

"When we get out of here...I...I've been wanting to ask something of you, but...we never had the time..." Chris said, holding out for control, "...will you...?" 

"Are you proposing to me?" 

"...Yes. It's something to look forward to...once we're free." 

Leon chuckled, feeling like he was about to cry, "Then yes. I will marry you."

* * *

“Are you absolutely certain that’s where he’ll take them?” Ingrid Hunnigan asked the person on the other end. Helena Harper and Sherry Birkin stood right behind her, eyes focused on the computer monitor. Jill Valentine and several other BSAA Soldiers stood in the conference room with them.

“Of course.” Ada Wong’s voice said on the other end, “He plans on showing off the new strain of Plaga to the other cult members the day after tomorrow. My agency plans on sending me in to see how efficiently it works and wants me to steal a sample.”

“And what do you get out of telling us this?” Jill asked skeptically.

Ada canted her head to the side, explaining that she only wanted the sample, but she was willing to lend a helping hand. Word on the street was that Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield had went missing after a bioterrorist attack in New York City. She went on to tell them that Glenn Arias had been behind the attacks, something they all already knew by now. What they didn’t know was that the Los Illuminados cult had not been disbanded, but was still recruiting and even paid the Arms Dealer to launch these attacks and test their Plagas. He was to sell the Plagas and then give the cult a cut of the profits.

“There is also word of Arias getting married…to one Leon Scott Kennedy.” Ada said, a hint of bitterness in her voice, “He also has injected one of the test Plagas into Chris Redfield. He plans to showcase it to the cult in Spain. If they approve, he plans to leave your BSAA Captain in Spain with the cult so they can further examine him and then give Glenn the rest of the Plaga to sell.” 

“Shit!” Barry Burton said, “Is there a way to remove it? Do you know where these bastards are?”

“Jake said that he and the group he’s working with have the schematics for a Plaga removal machine.” Sherry explained, “They’re apparently helping the cult, but Jake says he’s willing to rescue Chris and Leon if necessary. He just needs back-up and funds. He’ll send me the schematics though.”

“And what about Leon?” Helena asked, “What if this Arias bastard decides to keep Leon at home?”

“I intercepted a conversation between Arias and his associate, Maria Gomez. Apparently, he will be bringing Leon with him to Spain.” Ada informed them, “So “he can say his goodbyes” before they go to Paris for cake tastings and a romantic getaway.”

“The man sounds fucking insane.” Barry said aloud.

“He did lose his husband and family due to a drone attack on his wedding.” Rebecca pointed out, “He had a whole set-up in his penthouse, complete with the reanimated remains of his wedding guests. Damian and I found that by mistake while looking for the cure.”

Hunnigan shook her head and looked back toward Ada. They settled a deal; Ada would provide assistance and locations, as well as meet up with Jake, as long as she was free to leave with one of the samples. In return, FOS and the BSAA would send over people to assist her and Jake with attacking the cult, arresting Arias and saving Leon and Chris. 

“I’ll start making arrangements.” Jill promised, “We have a team ready to go.”

“I’ll send over some agents as well as providing technical support from here.” Ingrid agreed, “Agent Birkin and Agent Harper will go with you and your team to meet with Wong and Muller.”

“So…” Sherry added, “Who wants to call and tell Claire that her brother and best friend have been found?”

Everyone in the room pointed or looked toward Barry. The elder grumbled, telling them not to be surprised if she decides to stowaway on the plane during the mission. She was doing work in New York, but had her own means of getting there if necessary. 

 


End file.
